Shadowed Past
by Savplanet
Summary: Alex Cooper has incredible powers that she's afraid to use. When SHIELD calls her in to possibly join them, can she trust them? When she discovers that her unique ability is the only thing to stop the next global threat, she doesn't know what to think. Her past is nagging and pulling at her, breaking her down. Can Steve change that? (Steve/OC - UPDATED SUMMARY)
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowed Past**

**Chapter 1**

_**Hey all! So this chapter will mainly be about how Alex (OC) gets involved with SHIELD. So I'm just putting this out there, she's going to have the powers of Violet from Disney's The Incredibles (total geek I know lol) so basically she can turn invisible and she uses force-fields as her power n stuff. First chapters can seem slow but I promise this info will be helpful for later in the plot! Thanks so much for reading and please review, follow and favorite! :)**_

_**PS- Story is written from Alex's (OC's) POV (sometimes it might switch between third/first person) and it's Post-Avengers. **_

*****I DON'T OWN _THE AVENGERS _OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS (I wish) AND ONLY THE OC PEOPLE ARE MINE BESIDES THE FACT THAT ALEX'S POWERS/ABILITIES ARE DISNEY'S IDEA*****

* * *

It's not like anyone said life was going to be easy, right? Well, not for me anyways. I had a shadowed past for a reason. Some people don't realize how hard it is to hide a secret that you're born with. And no, it's not a birth-mark, it's certainly not normal. How many people have you met that have super powers? Right, none. For the record, some days, I honestly wish I didn't have them.

My name is Alex, Alex Cooper. And yes, I'm a girl with a guy's name. Don't judge. I mean, it kind of suits my personality. I have been called a tomboy my whole life, and, fortunately I liked it. It was just my style. And as for my powers, well, only my best friend Piper knew. I loved Piper, she was like the sister I never had, but she's just a little, well, loud. And, crazy, sometimes annoying. But I love her, no matter what. And speak of the devil, my thoughts got scrambled when I heard her voice.

"Alex! It's time to go!"

"Yeah-yeah, I'm coming," I yawned. Piper and I shared an apartment to save money; and we lived in the world famous New York City. Neither of us had a well-paying job, we both had just finished college and this was our first month on our own. I worked at a café down the street as a waitress, and Piper basically was a janitor at the public theater downtown.

"Come on we're gonna be late!"

"I'm slowly progressing my way to the door!" I called back. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, my long, straight black hair reached my waist and had multiple colored streaks running through it. I was in my usual waitress outfit, which I hated wearing. I usually wore ripped up skinny jeans and combat boots, a faded graphic t-shirt with a band name on it too. I also had a small tattoo running up my left forearm, it said _Forgiven _in small black cursive letters with vines and thorns wrapping around them.

"Alex!" Piper called again, interrupting my thoughts again.

We both got our shoes and jackets on, then headed out the door for another long Monday.

Our usual routine was that we both walked out together and walked about three blocks until we split up to go to our jobs, then we met up at the same spot at the end of the day.

"So, have you heard about those superheroes?" Piper said as we got on the elevator.

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Well, I personally think you should join them. Besides, the guy with the shield is really hot."

"Piper only you would say that,"

"Try telling that to his millions of fangirls."

"Piper, I'm not exposing my abilities. If I lived through high school, and college, and now we're starting our lives, and you're the only one who knows, I'm not giving that up now."

"But come on! You'll be famous and besides, you can get hooked up with one of those guys," she smiled, winking.

"Piper, I told you, I don't need a boyfriend right now."

"Oh my gosh yes you do! You just won't admit it. I know that deep down, you would love a guy right now."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out as the elevator opened.

"What?!" she chirped walking out after me.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

"I mean seriously, you have these incredible abilities, you like, freaking shoot force fields from your hands and can turn invisible! But yet, you work as a waitress."

"Piper, you don't understand," I said as we walked through the glass lobby doors out onto the busy morning streets.

"Uh, yeah, I do. You're awesome but you just don't want to admit it."

"Oh my gosh, Pipes, I love you, but, my powers are something that just needs to be kept hidden."

"Why are you so tense all the time?" she asked, sounding like a little kid.

"I'm not tense," I retorted, a slight bit offended.

"You're always worried about something, I mean, you were never like that in high school. You used to be so loose! You would start food fights at lunch, you would even sleep in class and still pass the class with an A, I still never figured out how you did that."

"Magic," I replied, keeping a straight face.

"Als, listen. I love you too, as my non-biological sister, and I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Pipes." I did my best to smile so she would drop the subject. We reached our normal split up spot and went off to our jobs. I arrived at the café about three minutes after they'd opened, and got the usual lecture from my boss. He was a schedule-freak, if you were thirty seconds late he would flap his jaws until you wanted to rip both your ears off.

"Hey," my friend Mark said.

"Hi," I exhaled.

"You seem super alive today," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks, I am." I replied. Piper had always wanted me to date him, but, I don't know, I just never liked him more than a friend.

We got started on our usual morning routine, he ran the cash register and I took orders. I still smiled at everyone I met and was a nice as possible, I never wanted to be rude, I mean, I hated it when people were rude to me so why should I do the same?

* * *

Meanwhile, with SHIELD:

The Avengers had been busy with small side missions, nothing as big as the Chitauri attack had happened since, well The Chitauri attack. They hadn't had to really "assemble" in a while, they all just battled off enemies in their own locations. No one had seen Clint for about a month, or Natasha. Even Bruce had only been heard from like twice in the past three months. Although Steve had been pretty busy in New York, and even Tony seemed to be dropping by a lot now that the Stark Tower was repaired. Thor had been, around, but, he didn't stop by much either. Probably busy with Loki back at home.

Maria and Nick were talking, he had a mission for her.

"How do you know that she has these abilities?" Maria asked.

"Because, I've got enough information to prove that she's the descendent of the girl that Howard Stark preformed an experiment on. According to the experiment files he replaced her genes, therefore, the Miss Cooper that we've been watching should have the exact same abilities being the gene was dominant." Fury replied.

"And why do we need her?"

"I think she'd be a good part of the team. If she's got the same powers that her mother did, then this kid is certainly a lethal weapon."

"Why don't we just get her mother then?"

"She got killed in a car accident when this girl was only a baby, and she never got married. So Miss Cooper was basically raised with her friend Piper."

"Oh," Maria muttered, surprised.

"So, do you mind bringing her in?" Fury asked.

"No problem, sir. I get a team and we'll head out immediately."

* * *

The day seemed to fly by fast for Piper and I, we were already meeting back up to head home; it was around three in the afternoon, but it felt like 10:00pm to us.

"How was your day?" Piper asked as we started to walk back to our apartment.

"The norm, how about you?"

"Same. Nothing new." Piper replied.

"I'm just exhausted," I exhaled.

"I feel ya. Mondays are always miserable."

We talked all the way home, making the time seem to go by faster. Piper put the key into the door knob, turned and opened the door. Piper and I both kept talking on our way in, but we saw a surprise that made us both stop dead in our tracks. Piper even dropped her bag and the apartment keys.

"Who are you?" I stammered, eyeing up the three people who appeared to look like spies that stood in our apartment.

"Agent Hill of SHIELD. Director Fury would like you to come in, Miss Cooper." Maria said, holding up her badge.

"Why me?" I asked, tense. I was having to fight my powers right then and there, I could feel it all the way down to my bones.

"We know about your abilities, Miss Cooper, and we want you to join our team."

Piper almost fan-girl squealed on the spot, but she bit her tongue, she didn't want to completely embarrass herself.

"How do you know anything about me?" I replied, still not completely trusting these people.

Agent Hill handed me a file, and I walked over to the kitchen counter to take the papers out. They were about my mother, experimental files. According to these files, my mother's genes were replaced by scientist Howard Stark, and that's how I got my powers.

"So, would you mind coming with us back to HQ?" Agent Hill asked after the solid minutes of silence had passed while I read the files.

"I guess," I exhaled, shutting the folder. I really didn't want to, but, something was calling me to. Maybe Piper was right. And speaking of Piper...

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed. "Will any of the Avengers be there?!" she practically screamed.

"Captain Rogers may be there, as well as Mr. Stark but-"

"You had me at Captain!" Piper squealed. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

"What's she doing?" Agent Hill muttered lowly to me.

"She's probably changing her outfit, I'm sorry about her, she can be, a little..."

"It's fine, I completely understand, Miss Cooper." she responded.

* * *

After Piper got changed, we finally left with the SHIELD agents and went back to their HQ building. Leave it to Piper to try and touch everything, so Agent Hill had to run off after her, making sure she didn't break anything. Director Fury talked to me about why they wanted me to join SHIELD in the meantime.

"So, you just want me in because of my abilities?"

"Basically, yes. There are very few people in the world with abilities like this, and whenever we find out about one it's kind of a good thing to get them on the good side before a villain gets ahold of them."

"I understand your point, but, what if I can't do this?" I asked, nervous. I was standing in a fancy HQ building surrounded by spies, and here I was still in a cheesy waitress' outfit from work.

"I think we all, certainly believe you can."

"Can I have a trial or something? Like do you guys have a testing room? Sorry if I'm annoying but, I really just feel uneasy about this. I haven't used my powers in years, I don't even know if I can control them."

"Come with me, we've already got you a suit made and yes, we do have a testing room."

* * *

Fury left me alone after he told me which room my suit was in, which took me ages to find. This place was huge, and I was just hoping and praying Piper wasn't going to blow anything up. I walked into the room to see my suit in a glass case, and I loved it. It was a leather suit with thin rips and tears on the legs and arms, even a few scattered across the abdomen. But instead of being actual holes they were patched up with a deep-colored red fabric. There were even a pair of black leather combat boots with cool buckles on the sides. "Whoa," I exhaled, opening the glass.

After I got the suit on, I met up with Agent Hill at the so-called testing room. It was just a big open room with plexi-glass on all sides so agents could watch. She spoke through the microphone from the other side of the glass, "Alright, Miss Cooper, there will be several prototypes of robots coming from all angles, your job is to take them out in anyway you can."

"I'll try," I swallowed. I heard the robots fire up and first three came up out of the floor. I looked down at my hands, beginning to glow a light purple. I exhaled softly before sprinting right at them and shooting purple force field waves from my hands. I jumped in the air, round-kicking the one's head loose before blowing it up with another force field wave. I turned invisible next, so did my suit, and I jumped on the shoulders of the other robot, re-appearing before ripping it's head off and kicking the body down, throwing a force field down at it before I hit the ground myself. I quickly looked up and rolled to the side since the other robot was charging me. It ran right into the plexi-glass, and I shot more force field waves out of my hands, but that didn't take this one down. I put a force field around myself right before it's fists swung at me, blocking the hits of course. I released the force field around myself and shot more at it until it finally hit the ground. "How was that?" I asked, looking over to see multiple agents stunned.

"You did, excellent," Agent Hill said through the microphone, still shocked.

"Thank you," I responded before walking out.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Piper scream. By the time I looked to where the sound was coming from she already had her arms around me in a tight hug. "That was so amazing! I told you that you could do it!"

"Pipes! Calm down, but thank you." I said as she finally released me from her tight grasp.

"Wait, you need like a cool superhero name!" Piper squealed.

"I don't know, you got any ideas?" I asked her.

"Um, how about, Force-Fielder? No, no, um, Viper? You're fast like a snake!"

"Piper, thank you, and no offense, but those names are terrible." I chuckled.

"I tried," she smiled.

"What about, Shadow Hunter?" I said.

"Oh! I like that one!"

"Eh, we'll think about it. It's still a rough draft," I smiled.

"Oh, and, there's someone we'd like you to meet." Agent Hill said. She stepped out of the way, and Piper almost passed out, it was the one and only Captain America.

* * *

**_That's a wrap! I hope you all liked it and please review, follow and favorite! ;) Thank you all so so so much for reading! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowed Past**

**Chapter 2**

_**Hello! Lol. Just wanted to thank you all so much for reading, following, favorite-ing and reviewing! I'm trying my best to not make any of the characters too OOC, sorry if I am! Anyways, here's chapter two! :) Please review n stuff! Enjoy! ;D**_

"Miss Cooper," Steve said politely, holding out his hand.

"Mr. Rogers," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Just call me Steve," he smiled.

"And you can call me Alex," I said. I honestly wasn't liking this whole "Miss Cooper" thing. I hated being called "Miss", it just reminded me that I was single. Piper was right earlier, it did get to me. I honestly wasn't sure why no boy had ever asked me out. Prom night in high school, Piper dragged me there against my will, I just ended up leaving anyways.

As my thoughts continued to wander I realized that Piper was right, this guy was flat out gorgeous. When Piper crossed my thoughts I looked over at her, for a second, I thought she wasn't breathing. "Piper, ahem, Piper, I said, hitting her arm. She still didn't move. "I'm so sorry about her, she's just, she's seen a lot in one day, plus, she's just, Piper," I chuckled.

"It's fine," He replied. "It happens way more than you think. So I hear you're going to be, "working" here? I guess that's how I should put it..."

"Yes, I believe I am," I smiled. Maria quietly snuck off with the other agents, and they even took Piper. I was doomed. I couldn't talk to a guy to save my life. And I wasn't sure how to talk to this guy, he was one of the most famous superheroes ever known, did I call him sir? Did I act cool?

"Well, welcome to the team. I promise you'll like it here. Takes a little but of getting used to, but it ends up alright."

"That's good to know," I replied. I was making a complete fool of myself, wasn't I? "Wait, you didn't see that, did you?"

"I did, actually," he smiled.

Oh my word even his smile was gorgeous. "Oh, haha, totally not me, that was my twin, Amber." I teased. He actually laughed at my joke.

"Why aren't you taking credit for, that? I mean, those were some really good moves. And, how did you get those purple things to shoot out of your hands?"

"Genetically, I'm a freak. And seriously? Wow, I thought I was just kind of, I don't know, taking everything out. Like, oh, you touch me you die so I'll just blow your face off."

He laughed again at my comment. "You are hilarious, Alex."

"Why thank you," I said acting like some kind of drama queen. Now I know what Piper meant by loose. I used to always be the class clown, and I was even voted best comedian in the yearbook for freshman year. But, ever since the studies piled on with the stress, I don't know, I guess I just kind of got lost from hiding in my own shell.

"So, you're from around here?" he asked.

"Yeah, just down town actually. How about you?"

"Oh, I grew up in Brooklyn," he said with what I saw as a depressed tone.

"That's cool," I replied with a little smile. I knew that his version of Brooklyn was way different than my version of Brooklyn.

"Wait, I think I've seen you before, don't you work at that café?"

"Yeah, waitress. Not the most fun job in the world."

"I'm just saying because I think I saw you the other day, I recognized the hair,"

"Oh, thanks, it's been like this as long as I can remember."

Steve and I talked for what felt like hours before finally Piper caught back up with us.

"Oh my gosh, you're actually breathing!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." she said. "And, I'm terribly sorry about earlier, I just, kind of, lost my train of thought," Piper said, blushling slightly.

"It's quite alright, Miss Piper." Steve replied.

Our conversation was then interrupted by none other than Tony Stark. "Hey, capsicle, are you going to keep flirting with the ladies or take that next mission call. I've worked way to much in one day."

"Your definition of work and my definition of work are two totally different things," Steve replied.

"Oh, I know. Besides, who's this?" Tony asked, pointing to me.

"I'm Alex," I said as politely as I could.

"Tony," he replied. Piper was about to pass out again. "Is there something wrong with your friend or what?"

"Oh, she's just, a bit, excited, she's, well I don't think she was planning to meet two superheroes in one day."

"Ah, fan-girl. Never gets old." Tony replied.

"Piper, can you at least blink?" I said. No response. "Piper!" I shouted, snapping in her ear. That woke her up.

"Did I do it again?!" she jumped.

"Yes!" I hissed. Piper could embarrass me sometimes, but I understood that she didn't do it on purpose.

"Sorry!" she said, embarrassed as well by her own actions.

"Wait, so are you like, that girl joining us or something?" Tony asked.

"I guess I am," I said, still trying to absorb the fact that I was talking to _the_ Tony Stark.

"Cool," he replied. "So capsicle, you going or what?"

"What's the problem this time?" Steve replied. He was still funny about Tony, he didn't mind him, but he wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"Something about robbery, hostages, you get the point."

"Alright, I got this one,"

"No! Wait! Can I go?" I jumped in. I wanted to kick some butt, why not?

"Um, yeah, I guess that's okay, they didn't exactly tell you not to stay here," Steve replied.

"Sweet!" I replied. "Ah-hem, I mean, cool."

"Smooth," Piper chuckled.

"Haha, so funny." I replied sarcastically.

"Alright, let's get going, just follow my lead," Steve said.

"Bye! Don't die on me!" Piper called.

"Don't blow anything up!" I called back.

"No promises!"

Tony just looked at Piper with a concerned look. "What? I'm accident prone."

* * *

At the bank where the hostages were, police cars were scattered everywhere.

"What's the status?" Steve asked a cop.

"They've got cameras everywhere, they see anyone approach the building and they blow everyone up."

"Sounds like this one's for me," I said softly.

"Who they heck are you?" The cop asked me.

"At the moment, I'm considered a Shadow Hunter, but, I'm working on the name."

"Whatever kid," he hissed.

"Look," I snipped. "Don't make me get angry,"

"As long as no one here dies, I honestly don't care."

I calmed myself so I wouldn't kill _him. _I just turned invisible on the spot and began my march towards the building.

"Be careful," I heard Steve mutter as I walked by.

"I got this," I muttered back.

I ran to the back of the building and crawled through one of the broken windows from the break in. I made my way to the room with the hostages as quickly as possible. There were two guards, one counting the money, the other watching the hostages holding a gun. I simply walked up behind the guard holding the gun, ripped the gun from his palm and bashed the gun against his skill, causing him to collapse. I heard all of the people gasp, and the other guy looked up from counting the money.

"Hey! Who did that?!" he snipped.

I showed myself; still holding the gun. I spun the revolver and heard the click, then aiming the weapon right between his eyes. "Let the people go, drop the cash, and no one gets hurt."

"Make me," he said, slipping a gun out from under the desk, shooting at me. I dodged the bullets and shot at him once, missed. I slipped the gun in my back pocket and began to shoot force fields at him. I even used force fields to shield myself when he shot bullets at me. This fight was going no where. He wasn't getting hurt, and neither was I. I finally got ahold of my gun yet again and began shooting. I finally struck him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun.

"Okay! I surrender! Just stop!" he practically cried. I didn't want to kill anyone, I just needed to teach him a lesson.

The police barged in seconds after he said that. I began untying the people and then Steve walked in. He had done some fighting himself, his suit was covered in dirt and scratches were on his face.

"God bless you," a woman thanked me. I swear, hearing 'Thank You', 'God Bless You', and/or a combination of both over forty times is more annoying than you think. I know they all meant well, but still.

"Good job," Steve said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I said. His hand was so big it covered up about 75% of my entire back. I felt so small next to him, he was even way taller than me.

"What?" he asked, since he could tell I was holding something back.

"Okay, I'm apologizing in advance for this but, OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AWESOME!" I screamed jumping up and down.

"Apology accepted," he laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Piper and I stayed up for what felt like years talking. None the less it was a Monday night, we had work in the morning.

"Wait, so, are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah," I replied. "I can't just quit, I need to pay my rent on this house too you know. I'll just have to tell Fury that."

"Okay," Piper replied. I was finishing up the dinner dishes, yes, at one in the morning, that was our classical drill; and Piper was on the couch eating some popcorn. "Now tell me, how did your first superhero rescue go?"

"Oh my gosh it was so fun! I took that guy out like cake! Well, two guys, and then Steve was so nice! And-"

"Whoa, whoa, you're talking about a boy..." Piper froze. "Spill the deets!" She squealed.

"Psh, deets, what deets? I don't know what you mean by, "deets"..."

"Yes you do! Oh my gosh you like him!"

"Piper, no, please, don't start with this again," I said, blushing.

"You're blushing!" she cooed.

"It's hot in here!" I jokingly snipped, holding up a soap-covered spoon pointing to her face like I was scolding her.

"It's cold actually!" She retorted.

"How would you know? Your wearing a sweatshirt!" I yelled and laughed simultaneously. We were somewhat arguing, but we were laughing at the same time. Typical Monday. "Do you like chicken?" I tried to change the subject.

"Hey! Don't you go south on me!"

"I already did thank you very much!" I snipped again.

"Since when?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"Since now!" I called. "Pipes! Drop, it!"

"And for the record, I prefer turkey." she replied. We went silent for a moment before we started laughing. "Okay, okay, whew, now, let's talk about this seriously. Do you like him?"

"I don't know, I can't really say yet, I mean, I haven't got to know him yet."

"Okay, well, do you think he's attractive?"

I stopped washing a plate and looked up at her with a dead face. "No, not at all." I said sarcastically.

She snickered, "I'll take that as a yes, um, alright, did he touch you?"

I just looked up at her with a look that said _seriously?_

"Not like, THAT, but, like, nudge you, pat your back, hold your hand, hug, like, friendly nudge stuff."

"Um, well, he patted me on the back, but,"

"That's a sign!" Piper practically yelled.

"Shh! We can't afford another noise complaint bill right now!" I hissed.

"Oh, right, haha sorry," Piper chuckled.

"It's fine, just saying." I chuckled back.

"Okay, so, he patted you on the back...that's a sign!"

"Oh, and before I walked into the 'crime scene' he told me to be careful."

"That's a sign for friendship," Piper added.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure anyone would say that."

"I don't know..." Piper yawned.

"Come on, let's call it a night." I yawned too. "I'll take the couch tonight,"

"Okay, night." she replied, walking into the bedroom.

"Night," I replied.

* * *

The next day, I could barely keep my focus. I messed up about three orders in ten minutes. I knew I was going to get lectured for this one. But I tried my best to keep my focus, I just couldn't get over the fact that I was a member of SHIELD, and, I was considered superhuman...it just felt like a dream. I've always known that I've been superhuman, but, I've never actually had the chance to show the world that.

"Cooper! Stop day-dreaming and get out there!" My boss snapped.

"Sorry, sir!" I called back.

I went back to taking orders and the usual, when I looked up and saw the clock, I only had twenty minutes left on my shift. This had to be the best Tuesday ever.

* * *

Back at the apartment, I got changed as quick as possible before rushing to the SHIELD building. Piper decided to stay back at "home", which surprised me. She probably was going to go out with her boyfriend but just wouldn't admit it.

At SHIELD, nothing happened. There weren't any missions they were calling in for 'superhuman help' I guess you could say.

"So like, how does this work, do we only come in when they call us?" I asked Steve, who was walking through the halls with me since we literally had nothing to do.

"That's how I roll, but, I don't know. We all choose differently. We haven't seen the others for months, I mean, everyone has plans, right?"

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"So, um, speaking of plans, I was wondering, do you have any Friday night?"

"Not that I know of," I smiled. _Wait, was he asking me out on a date?_

"Okay, that's good, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, or something..." he trailed off. I noticed a small blush on cheeks; mine felt like they were on fire.

"Sure, I think that would be fun." I smiled again.

"Really? I mean, um, okay, great, I guess, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Um, yeah! Sure, totally, do you need my address?" I smiled. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"That might be necessary," Steve chuckled shyly as I walked over to a table and grabbed a notepad and a pen, they were just ironically sitting there. I scribbled down the address quickly and handed it to him.

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but, may I ask where we're going?" I asked; I hated surprises...with a burning passion.

"You'll see," he smiled.

"Darn," I whispered.

"Hey, I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks," I grinned. I looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh boy, I better get back to Piper, she can't cook dinner to save her life."

"Alright, well I see you tomorrow at that meeting then?"

"Wait, what meeting?"

"You didn't get the, um, the thing that makes your phone buzz..."

"A text message?"

"Yeah, that thing!"

"Um, no, I don't have a phone. Piper and I can't afford a phone bill."

"Do you know how do work one?"

"Yeah, I guess. Depends."

"I've been dying to ask someone this," he said pulling out an iPhone, "How do I make the screen bright again? Tony turned it super dark to try and prove that I'm terrible with technology, and he's right, but now I can't get it back to bright again."

"Here, let me." I chuckled. "So, once you unlock it, you just swipe up like this, and see the little bar thing?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, you just swipe that to the right and it should brighten up," I said, making the screen bright again.

"Whoa! Thanks!"

I had to laugh at his reaction.

"What?" He asked, curious as to why I was literally dying of laughter.

"Nothing, nothing, I've just never seen somebody get that excited about the brightness of their iPhone screen."

"Well, I'm, new, to this," He chuckled holding up the phone before slipping it in his pocket.

"I get it, I still remember the day in the news when they found you in the ice, I can imagine that you're a little behind on stuff."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." I looked up and our eyes met. I didn't move mine, and he didn't move his.

"I know this is completely random, but, you have really pretty eyes..." Steve trailed off.

"Oh, um, thanks," I said shyly.

"Yeah, just, didn't notice the purple..."

"Yep, like I said, genetic freak." I chuckled. "Well, I see ya tomorrow," I grinned before I waved and walked off.

"Bye, Als," he smiled.

* * *

When I got home, I opened the door to Piper lying on the floor gripping her abdomen.

"Piper! What happened?!" I practically shouted, rushing over to her.

"I, I'm dying of hunger..."

"Piper! You gave me a heart attack!" I shouted, hitting her on the arm as she chuckled. "I thought you were actually dying!"

"I am!" she whined, getting up as I walked over to the fridge.

"Well, this will revive you for sure," I said, pausing.

"What?" she said eagerly.

"He asked me out!" I squealed.

At first she didn't know what to say, but then she linked her hands with mine and we both fan-girl squealed for what felt like eons.

"How?! When?!" she squeaked.

"Like, just a little bit ago before I came back to see you!"

She started squealing again. "When? Like, when is the date?"

"Friday,"

"We are getting you a dress!"

"Oh please no," I muttered.

"It'll be fun! Tomorrow after work?"

"I can't, there's some meeting or something."

"Oh," Piper said, a little upset.

"How about we go _after_ the meeting?"

"What if it's late?"

"Are you kidding me, stores stay open until midnight around here."

"Okay, yay!" she squealed. "So, sounds like you two are official?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." I blushed.

"Oh, before we get into that discussion, this came for you in the mail," she said, handing me a envelope with the SHIELD logo on it.

"Hm, wonder what this is..." I said, slicing the envelope open. I pulled out a fine-printed letter and began to read it.

"Well?" she asked.

"Um, it's...look at this," I muttered. I felt a slow and treacherous wave of concern ignite in my head and shoot down to my toes.

"It stays, _New threat recognized: mysterious enemy continues to send life threatening letters to SHIELD claiming that they, 'will take out every staff member one by one and then every avenger one by one.'"_

"Alex, do you think this is real?"

"Well, yeah, they sent it to me, and there's ironically a meeting tomorrow?"

"This is true," Piper exhaled.

"This is a lot, I'm not reading this whole thing right now. Come on, let's get something to eat." I said grabbing my jacket.

"Yay!" Piper said darting to the couch to grab her coat. "Where are we going?"

"Your pick," I chuckled as we walked out the door.

That letter stayed in my mind, even though I tried to ignore it. SHIELD never sent out a notification to reunite all the avengers unless something serious was going down. I was officially terrified for that meeting.

_**That's a wrap! I hope you all liked it and please review, favorite and follow! Thanks so much for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowed Past **

**Chapter 3**

**_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and just reading the story! I never thought I would have this many follows so fast...Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep on reviewing and all that! :D Oh, and haha woops, forgot the disclaimers in the last chapter :p My bad lol_**

*********I DON'T OWN _THE AVENGERS_ OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS (I wish) AND ONLY THE OC PEOPLE ARE MINE BESIDES THE FACT THAT ALEX'S POWERS/ABILITIES ARE DISNEY'S IDEA*****

The next day, I had to leave work at the café early for the meeting. My palms were shaky and sweaty, my nerves on end...it almost felt like the feeling I'd have if I was walking straight for death itself without putting up any fight. Just letting it surround me and beat me down. It even felt harder to breathe, like someone had a noose around my neck and was pulling it tighter.

After I was inside the SHILED building, I found Steve waiting for me, a smiled spread wide across his face.

"Hey," I whispered, trotting up to him. I had a large tan coat wrapped around my waitress' outfit, which I hated that I was still wearing, but I didn't have time to change.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Not really," I responded. We started walking towards the conference room when the ground began to shake.

"That's either Thor or Banner..." Steve muttered. There was a roll of thunder off in the distance not long after he spoke. "Yep, it's Thor."

"Wait, so, do, um, do they know about me?" I asked nervously. I was nervous about the news that was going to be delivered at the meeting, and just the fact I was going to meet _all_ of The Avengers.

"Yeah, I'm sure Fury sent them that in the letter...probably, honestly, I don't know." he chuckled.

"Oh no..." I gulped.

"You'll be fine, _Miss Cooper_," he said formally, holding the door open for me. I smiled slightly before walking in. I looked up to see lots of eyes looking back at me.

Everything in the room froze, no one spoke, my breath paused. Until, leave it to Tony to break the silence, "See! What did I tell you guys, huh?"

"Um, hi," I said shyly. This was one of those moments when mentally, your brain basically forgot everyday commands like breathing, and blinking.

"Miss Cooper, just take a seat anywhere," Fury said, who was sitting at one end of the table.

"Um, yes, of course, sir," I said silently. Everyone was in casual clothes, so thank gosh I had this coat. I walked over to a seat next to Agent Hill, and there was an empty seat beside mine which Steve took of course.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I guess we should get started." Fury said, looking up at Steve and I. I quickly glanced down. We weren't late, so I don't see why everyone was looking at us why we where. Just because you're last doesn't mean that you're late.

"So, SHIELD has reassembled you all for a life threatening reason. Terrorists have created a new enemy, one much worse than the Chitauri. They are genetically altered humans appearing harmless, like any other person. But these people are demons, they have no soul, and they certainly have no tolerance."

"So, we just take them out like always. Not an issue." Natasha said calmly.

"That's the problem, the gene makes them almost indestructible, and only certain powers will be able to destroy them completely."

"Like what powers?" Natasha asked.

"Like the powers that Miss Cooper wields," Fury said, pointing to me.

Everyone turned to look at me. I never dealt well under pressure. "Um, hi," I said as casual as I could.

"Well, what can she do?" Bruce asked.

"Go on, just show them a small one," Agent Hill said.

"Um, okay, if you say so, I just kinda, do this," I chuckled softly, holding up my hands up and making a small purple force field ball appear in front of my face. "Well, I mean, I can, do way more than just this, I kind of just, use them, I honestly don't know how to put it. But, Director Fury, why me?" I asked, resting my hands and letting the purple blub disappear.

"It's your genes, the force fields contain a certain molecule that is invincible against the molecule in the genetically altered people. So your fields would instantly take them out."

"I'm still getting help, right sir? I think taking out a few robbers is much easier than...this." I said, getting nervous, like I was the entire heart and soul of this fight for my side of the battle.

"Of course, we can't let you out alone just yet."

"Thank gosh," I whispered to myself.

The meeting went on for a while, the plan of attack was discussed and when these mysteriously altered people were supposed to begin showing up in New York. We only had a few days until the threat letter claimed they would be released into the city. That didn't calm my nerves at all.

After the meeting, I ended up greeting everyone. I thought that Thor was literally going to rip my hand off he shook it so hard. Tony kept making jokes about everything, Natasha kept giving Steve looks and muttering stuff to him-it was probably about me, and Bruce kept asking me really complicated questions about my abilities; some that I couldn't even answer. And Clint just kind of talked normally to me for a minute or two before just walking out.

"So, was it that bad?" Steve asked me as we walked out of the room after everyone had parted their ways for the day.

"Um, I don't know, this entire mission is basically dependent on me, that's not a surprise at all!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. It's not like you're going in alone. And besides, have you knocked out Hitler over 200 times?"

"What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled.

"But I have to take them all out! I mean you guys can only stall them! I don't think I'm ready to take out who knows how many enemies?!"

"It'll be alright, I promise," Steve said.

"How do you know? Can you see the future?"

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said with a small smirk on his face. I just smiled back at him for a second before realizing that I needed to get back to Piper.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Piper was all dressed and ready to go; and I was still in my waitress uniform.

"Come on! Let's go!" She cheered with excitement.

"Hold on, Pipes, let me get changed," I chuckled walking towards the bedroom. I ended up slipping on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with an old faded band name across the front and an old pair of black DC shoes.

"Now you see, this is why some boys have avoided you," Piper said after I walked out.

"What do you mean?" I replied, slightly offended but yet I reminded myself, this was Piper talking here.

"Because, you don't show off anything. That's what boys like if you know what I mean," she said nudging me.

"Well, I want someone to like me for who I am, not what I look like." I replied, confident in my defense. And it was truthful too. I never wanted to "show off", I personally didn't think it was necessary.

"Oh, Als, you have so much to learn about being a girl."

"Uh, no, I don't. I know plenty. Be yourself and the right one will come. I myself prefer dressing as a tomboy and/or a punk rocker sometimes, and I like that."

"So, don't you want to do what boys want?"

"No, because then I'm just putting on an act and the real personality that I was blessed with has been locked away in a cage."

"Als, but,"

"I'm just saying, Pipes," I said with a smile.

"Oh, fine, you caught me again." Piper muttered.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, I'm simply just stating my opinion."

"I know, I know." she smiled slightly.

"Now come on, let's go. You can doll me up for a day."

"You don't know how long I've dreamed of this day! Piper squealed.

"One question, can we go to a salon?"

"Oh please no, that's too far. No nails, no hair. The hair is staying, Pipes."

"Darn..." she muttered.

We both made our way to the door and headed out. We didn't have much money, so we had to stay in the cheaper stores, which, actually had some nice looking clothes. I ended up trying on around forty dresses, and I still didn't like any of them. Piper and I decided to go to another store, and we had lots of more luck there.

* * *

"Oh! Pipes! I like this one!" I called from inside the dressing room.

"Let me see!" she chuckled. I walked out in my bare feet with the dress on. It was one with a black silky skirt that reached a little above the knees in the front, but was lower in the back. The top half was white, and a black belt was going around my ribcage. "I like it!" Piper smiled.

"Me too, it's not too showy, not to elegant, it's in the middle. It is a tad fancy, but I think I can live."

"Yay! Now time for shoes."

"Pipes, it's almost six and we haven't had dinner yet."

"I don't care, shoes before food."

I just groaned and said, "Pipes, you know more about matching than I do, so go try and find me a pair of matching shoes."

"Okay!" she called, walking out. She came back in what felt like a matter of seconds with three pairs of heels.

"Oh no, not heels."

"Yes, heels. Come one, these are only four and a half inches..."

"Four and half?! Piper, I can barely walk around with flat shoes!"

"Just, try them! I promise you'll like them."

"Fine, Piper. I need to get paid for this," I muttered stepping into the four and half high black wedge heels. I almost tripped over myself twice, and finally regained my balance.

"See, they look nice," Piper said proudly.

"I can't feel my ankles."

"You'll be fine."

"No, no, no," I said stepping out of the heels. "No heels. I'm just going to wear flats. Oh my gosh I sound so girly..."

"You should be proud!"

"Psh, yeah, right," I chuckled. Piper just rolled her eyes and took the heels back. I ended up getting a pair of plain black flats to go with the dress. I made a mental note to never agree to go shopping ever again. That was worse than prom night, and that was bad.

* * *

That night, back at the apartment, Piper had fallen asleep on the couch and I was lying silently on the bed. I kept making small purple force field bulbs in the air, then letting them release into thin air. My mind wandered as I just kept thinking. It had only been a matter of days and so much had happened. But now I had to worry about the fact that the world was dependent on _me _to win this battle, a battle that they didn't even know about. And, honestly, I really didn't think I could do it. I mean maybe, but, I would probably die trying. If my powers were the only things that could completely kill these freakish humans, then, these people might as well kiss New York goodbye.

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was Friday morning, and I was scared out of my mind. Sure, I was eager about spending some time with Steve, but, I didn't know what to say, did I just act causal? That was my plan. I just hoped the surprise wasn't a fancy restaurant, I had no manners. Plus I got really loud without realizing it all the time. And of course, the day flew by. Every time I seemed nervous about something, or if I was just dreading it to come, it would come way faster than when I was eager for something. It just didn't make sense.

When Piper helped me to my hair, she kept wanting to curl it, and I refused. I liked my hair straight with all the colors. It had taken way too long to grow it down to my waist and I didn't want to do anything with it. After she got me all dolled up, she took my picture like nine times. The last few were just pictures of me screaming and swatting at the camera. Yeah, I'll show those to my kids someday.

Suddenly the there was a soft knock on the door, and Piper and I both froze. "He's here!" Piper whispered with a massive smile.

"Now, go into the bedroom, and don't you dare come out!" I laughed softly pushing her into the room. She quietly pulled the door shut as I walked over to answer to door. I inhaled a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey," Steve smiled.

"Hi," I replied. "Um, you can, come in," I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," He smiled, walking in.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy, Piper and I don't really worry about, cleaning, that much. We usually don't have visitors." I chuckled awkwardly.

"It's fine, Alex. Trust me compared to where I live this place is spotless."

"I'm sure it's not-"

"Hi Steve!" Piper yelped jumping out of the bedroom.

"Piper!" I mouthed, angry. She just ignored me and kept talking.

"So, how was your day? Now should I warn about Alex?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confused. When he looked at me I just smiled. After he turned back to look at Piper and started making threating movements again.

"Well you know, she's just a little, loud, sometimes, and-"

"Piper! Thank you but _I don't think that's necessary_," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, okay, don't be gone too long you two," she smiled, winking at me.

My hands started glow purple with rage. "Piper, don't, move,"

"Okay, um, Alex, why don't we get going?" Steve asked putting his hand on my shoulder and trying to lead me towards the door.

"Sorry," I said, slowly calming down.

"No, I should be the sorry one," Piper sighed. "I was supposed to stay in the bedroom."

"No, Pipes, it's cool. You were just trying to have a little fun, I get it. I'm the one who's too tense around here," I smiled.  
Hug?"

Piper hugged me quickly before Steve and I left, and my nerves came rushing back as soon as we were alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we got into the elevator.

"You'll see," He smiled.

"I hate surprises..." I muttered.

"I promise you'll like this one."

It was silent for a moment, until Steve finally broke it. "You look, amazing," he smiled.

"Oh, um, thanks, Piper helped," I chuckled.

"And how did that go?" he asked as we walked out through the lobby.

"Let's just say, well, I, um, it, it took awhile."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good plan." I replied.

* * *

Steve and I walked for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Steve blindfolded me and after climbing tons of stairs, he took my blindfold off, and we were up on top of an old abandoned building by the water. The full moon lit up everything like a gigantic white spotlight, and personally, I loved it. We were alone, away from the city, and a beautiful night skyline.

"It's, beautiful," I smiled.

"Not as pretty as your smile,"

"Oh, gosh, thanks," I smiled again. That was unexpected. We sat on the roof edge and dangled our feet over the edge. "Wow, I got all dressed up...that's not embarrassing." I said sarcastically.

"Still, I'm impressed, you got into a dress, that was a big step for you."

"Yeah, I guess so." I chuckled. I was leaning on my right arm and resting my head on my shoulder. I suddenly felt cold, but, I didn't want to be all classical and say I was cold, that seemed to happen on like every date in the movies, and I really didn't want to just say it period. I hated asking people for stuff.

"Hey, what's on your arm?" Steve asked, noticing multiple scars all over my right wrist and forearm. I quickly pulled my arm to my chest.

"Nothing," I said nervously. The scars were old, I guess you could say I had quite a dark past. I used to cut, and, I totally regretted it now, don't get me wrong, but, I still hated when people asked, because, then it made me think about it. Steve probably had never even heard of self-harm yet to top it off.

"No, I saw marks on your arm, let me see," he said with a small hint of stern in his voice. Who was I kidding, I was busted. I slowly held out my arm and showed him the scars.

"See, just old marks, I used to have a problem, it's all over now," I sighed putting my arm down.

"Problem? You mean you did that to yourself? With what?" Steve said like a clueless child.

"Anything sharp,"

"Why?"

"Like I said, I had a problem, I guess I just thought it was the right thing to do at the time..."

"I still don't understand..."

"It's okay, trust me, my past is one long and depressing story."

"I've got time," he said.

"Oh fine, I'll give you the short round. Basically, my mother's pregnancy, wasn't intentional...she was, you know..."

"The r word?"

"Yeah...and, then she died in a car accident when I was a baby, so, Piper's mother took me in and that's kind of how we met. I just lived with her family my whole life, they treated me like another kid in their house, and, Piper was like my sister. But, I don't know, I guess I just got upset when I got to be a teenager and understood what really happened, and, I started to cut, and that's how I got these..."

"Alex..."

"So, yeah. That's, kind of my life in a nutshell." I exhaled. I could feel tears in my eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry, about, everything..." Steve trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"Why are you sorry? Some people just have hard lives, it's fine."

"No, it's not fine. That was probably the most depressing story I've ever heard, and that more negative fact is that it's true."

"Hey, I still live, right? I mean, I got help and I'm okay now, just, a little worried about, saving the world and stuff, woohoo!" I said sarcastically.

Steve didn't really respond to my attempt at changing the topic. I think he was still trying to process everything he'd just heard. "Alex, hear me out when I say I'll always be there for you,"

"Thanks," I smiled softly. Before I could speak again, he had pulled me into a hug.

"I promise,"

"Thank you, and just because I'm a little broken doesn't mean I'm completely shattered, right?"

He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You're a real trooper, you know that?"

"Hey, I didn't fight in the world war, now did I?"

* * *

_**Ta-da! :D I hope you guys liked it! And I just didn't say the "r" word for two reasons, one, I really feel uncomfortable saying/typing it since it's such an awful thing, and two, I don't think Alex would say it, or Steve (like as characters) so yeah. And sorry if I'm making the anybody too OOC...I may not be but I don't know, I'm paranoid. XD Please follow, favorite and REVIEW! :D Thanks so much for reading and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadowed Past **

**Chapter 4**

_**Hey guys! :p I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have literally been insanely busy with homework to review for final exams and UUGGHGHH! X/ But anyways, thanks so much for reading, following, reviewing, and favorite-ing! :D Please keep all that up and thanks for staying with the story! Enjoy! XD**_

_**PS-This chapter is going to switch to third person when there's a scene or two being described and Alex isn't actually there. I'll be sure to label them! ;)**_

*************I DON'T OWN _THE AVENGERS_ OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS (I wish) AND ONLY THE OC PEOPLE ARE MINE BESIDES THE FACT THAT ALEX'S POWERS/ABILITIES ARE DISNEY'S IDEA*****

After Steve walked me back home, I could tell Piper was about to burst with questions. I was afraid she was going to seriously lose it and start screaming she was so excited. Seconds after Steve left, I swear she was going to explode.

"Before you say anything, we DID NOT kiss!" I snipped.

"Darn it," she muttered, instantly getting a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think kissing will be happening anytime soon," I chuckled at her response.

"I know, I just had my hopes up. I'm just really happy for you,"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anything for my sister." She smiled back.

My smile faded a little, and Piper noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, Steve kind of, he, he noticed, my arms,"

"He did?" Piper asked flatly, she wasn't shocked, but yet she had a tone of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm sorry, we should've gotten you a jacket too, huh?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really want to talk. I never really shared anything with anyone, especially my past. And the fact that I didn't share _all_ of my past with Steve made me feel even worse.

"So, what did you tell him?"

"I said about Mom, and how you guys took me in, and then I said about how I cut, and that's it."

"That's all?" she asked.

"Yeah, I, I didn't really feel like talking about the other stuff, if you know what I mean,"

"No, totally, I understand. You want anything to eat? Oh, my bad you guys probably just ate,"

"Um, no, I'll get something. We didn't eat actually..."

"But, where did you go?"

"He took me to this old warehouse and by the water and we sat on the roof and talked, just looked at the full moon."

"Aw, he really does know you,"

"Yeah, and I've known him for how many days?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh that doesn't matter. It's obvious he really likes you,"

"Um, yeah, I mean, we went on a date doesn't that prove anything?"

"No, like, he seriously, _likes _you...I can't explain it. You'll know what I mean once he proposes."

"Piper, you're nuts."

"I'm just saying, and one day when you come home practically crying with a ring on your finger I'll have one thing to say, well, two actually, congrats and I told you so."

"Keep dreaming," I chuckled, walking over to the pantry.

"Now come on, why do you do that to yourself?"

"Do what?" I said, still digging for food.

"You just can't ever seem to picture yourself with a happy ending involving a guy." Piper said walking over to me.

"And I deserve a happy ending because..."

"Oh my gosh, Alex. I give up." Piper sighed.

* * *

The next day, I had to take off work; Piper decided to take a day off too. Fury made us all be at the SHEILD building bright and early to watch for any signs of the attack. Just because the letter said a few days didn't mean anything. In the hallway, Natasha pulled me aside and started talking to me, she seemed way nicer than yesterday, which kind of surprised me.

"So, I hear Steve took you on a date last night?" she smiled.

"Well I we basically just hung out, I mean nothing fancy or anything, but, do you mind me asking how you know?"

"Oh, I heard him asking Stark questions earlier. I mean, they hardly ever talk, so when I heard them talking without trying to kill each other I was curious."

"Did you hear anything that he asked?"

"Not much, but I'm seriously going to ask him later."

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"Hey, no worries, I won't even mention that we had this conversation. And oh, by the way, don't worry about having to take down all those genetic freaks by yourself, we got your back."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"See ya around,"

"Yeah, see ya." I said almost flatly. I kept on walking my direction and she went hers. I got a good way down the hall before I heard someone else coming...no, two people. I heard voices. I quickly turned invisible with fear and put by back to the wall, and made sure not to make a sound.

"I don't know, Tony, what do you think I should do? Be all classical and by flowers and candy?"

It was Steve, I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Steve, you're just worked up about it. Just do what you did before, just talk and do whatever. I don't really know the kid so I don't know what to tell you. If you're telling me she's a tomboy, then just ask her crazy friend what she likes to do, and boom, everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now can we please stop talking about it? I mean seriously capsicle we've got world-saving to do, you can worry about your girlfriend later."

"I know, I'm just worried about her, if she gets hurt I won't know what to do."

They stopped right in front of me; I felt my heart jump and my throat tighten. If I made the simplest noise of a small breath, I was busted.

"Steve, everything will be fine. Now drop it, please. I seriously think that being frozen for that long has officially gotten to your head."

They started walking again, and I finally exhaled after they went around the corner. I re-showed myself and slowly began walking the way they went. I really wasn't sure were to go, I mean, no meetings, I still didn't know any good places here to hang out.

All of a sudden, Steve and Tony came darting back down the hall. I didn't have time to go invisible, they already saw me. "Where are you guys off to?" I asked as casually as I possibly could.

"Enemies have been spotted, loading dock downtown. It's your time to shine, kid!" Tony called.

"Oh boy," I shuddered, running after them.

* * *

At the loading dock, the place was crawling with the freakish humans. I could tell they were different, because their eyes were completely black, like demons. Tony flew in and started fighting them instantly, and they all ambushed us. Everyone was on ground fighting left and right. I progressively began to take them out with my fields, literally one touch of any of my force fields, and they just collapsed. I spotted a few of them trying to run up massive metal stairs to one of the control stations for the cranes to unload and load the ships. I turned invisible and snuck up after them, climbing up the piping instead of taking the stairs. At the top, they had no where to run, I showed myself; blocking the stairs of course.

"Hello, boys," I chuckled deviously.

They all charged at me and I jumped, one falling over the fence and about 60 feet into the water. I started wiping the others out, but I didn't notice that they progressively were leading me towards the edge of the railing. Now there were two of them left.

"Hey, pretty girl, want to dance?"

"In your dreams," I said grabbing his arm and twisting it, then shooting a force field into his face with my other hand.

"How about you? You a dancer?" I said casually to the last one.

"No, but I am a fighter." He growled, swinging a fist at me, I kicked him in the abdomen and we kept fist fighting, he was so fast I didn't have the time to shoot a force field, he would grab my hand and throw me over. My lower back was against the fence rail, and he was only inches from me.

"Any last words?" he chuckled.

"I'm not gonna die, even if I fall, you have no weapons." I smirked. Suddenly I felt a rope latch around my throat from behind, pulling me down into the water. I had completely forgotten that one of them fell in the water. Before I hit the water, I saw Tony flying up to where I was only moments ago to keep the other one occupied.

I hit the bitterly freezing water, stinging like fire when it made contact with my fragile skin. While I was underwater I ripped the rope from my neck and swam back up, gasping for air. The enemy pushed my head back under, and he kicked me under the water. I bobbed my head back up and shot a force field; missed. I turned invisible, and then he just got confused. I waited a moment, for I couldn't swim because then he would see the current. Then I blasted a force field in his face...he collapsed, then sank.

"Whew," I exhaled.

There was a moment of peace before I noticed about four more of them rushing towards me, jumping into the water. I gasped as one grabbed me from behind, holding a knife to my throat.

"Alex!" I heard Steve call faintly.

I couldn't respond, I didn't want to. I was afraid to, actually.

"You make one move, this knife slits your throat and you choke on your own blood. What's it gonna be, kid?" the man growled.

"You didn't really give me another option..."

"Quiet!" he shouted.

I slightly looked down at my hand, and I saw it glowing purple. I really had no where to move, I made one move, this guy cuts my throat and/or the other ones drown me.

"Actually, you did!" I screamed, I felt the man begin to slide the knife across my throat but I shot him with a force field just in time, I dunked under the water and swam under the other people's feet, wiping them out from behind. I didn't notice, however, that there was one more.

"Look out!" I heard someone call from the docks, the next thing I know I felt an insanely sharp pain through my abdomen. It wasn't long before I sank under the water slowly, clutching my torso in pain, and that's all I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

Piper sat in the apartment, reading a magazine when suddenly she heard the home phone begin to ring. She got up and went to answer it. It was an unknown number, and she certainly didn't like to answer the calls, but this time, her gut was telling her to answer it.

"Hello?" she said casually.

"Piper! You need to get the hospital now!"

"Wait, who is this?"

"It's Steve! Alex has been stabbed just get down here!"

"Which hospital?!" Piper said anxiously, feeling every nerve in her body spike in fear.

"Downtown, it's the one closest to your apartment! I don't know what the heck it's called!"

"Okay, I'll be there!" Piper practically screamed almost dropping the phone when she hung up. She slipped on a pair of sandals, slipped the apartment keys in her pocket and went sprinting down the street. They didn't have a car, so her legs were going to have to be fast.

She slipped between all the people on the busy streets. Some of them cursed under their breath, while the others noticed the fear in her eyes and just let her pass.

After running about six blocks non-stop, Piper finally reached the hospital. She ran in the ER and saw Steve standing there. "Steve, where is she?" she panted, sweat beading on her forehead.

"They have her in the operating room and they aren't letting anyone back yet."

"No, I have to see her!" she almost screamed.

"Piper calm down," Steve muttered.

"No, no, I'm not letting my sister die! I'm seeing her right now!" she screamed this time. She went running towards the doors but Steve grabbed her arm.

"Piper, Piper, stop fighting, just relax," he said calmly.

"No! I can't let her die!" she cried, tears streaming her cheeks. Steve just picked her up and walked her outside, setting her back down. She wasn't scream-crying, just sniffling a lot.

"She won't die, she's in good hands, okay? Plus she's not...y'know..."

"Human?" Piper sniffled, looking up at him with blurry eyes.

"Yes, so, she's got a benefit."

"I'm sorry, I just, I freaked, and, I just..."

"It's okay, I just don't want them taking you to a mental hospital or something. That's all we need right now,"

"Yeah, right," she tried to laugh.

"They said the would come get me when we were allowed back, so until then, we're just going to have to wait. Do you want to wait inside or out here?"

"I don't care, I guess out here so I don't irritate people," she sniffled.

They sat on a bench and Piper began to ask tons of questions. "So wait, how did you have time to change if you came straight from the mission?"

"I have my ways..." Steve muttered.

"Right, okay, not going to ask, well, where are the others?"

They finished the mission, Natasha captured the last enemy that stabbed Alex and took him back to SHIELD, and Fury ordered that they all should go back there as well.

"Are there more of those, freakish people coming?"

"Yeah, it's probably going to be a war, Piper."

"A war?"

"It's nothing to worry about, we've got you covered." Steve smiled.

"Thanks," she half-chuckled. She was still worried sick about Alex. "Do you think she's doing okay?" she sniffled again.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a real warrior, she, she kind of told me about, her, past..."

"And she didn't even tell you all of it."

"Wait...what do you mean?"

"She only told you about the cutting, yes?" Piper asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it didn't end there. Yes, after I discovered she'd been cutting for almost two years, I took her to group counseling thing since she didn't seem to stop. After attending those meetings for almost a year, she finally stopped the cutting, but, not long after that, I caught trying to overdose..." Piper trailed off, tearing up again.

"Overdose?" Steve was confused.

"She tried to kill herself, Steve," Piper said softly, a few more tears streaming from her eyes.

"But...why?"

"I don't know," Piper sniffled, "So, after that, I took her to counseling again, and I never let her out of my sight. But, I caught her again only a few months later, this time it wasn't with pills, she tried to jump off a bridge onto a busy highway, and, I caught her hand just before she jumped..." Piper cried softly again. "Sorry, I normally don't cry this much but when I remember her like that I just can't help it..."

"Piper, it's fine...but, I'm just wondering why would she ever do stuff like that?"

"She just, between never really having parents, and, the whole super human thing kind of made her degrade herself even more, and, I honestly don't know, but, I just can't bear to think back to those times." Piper said wiping her tears away with her shirt sleeve.

Suddenly a nurse came outside. "Sir, your friend is alright, you can both visit her now if you'd like."

"She's awake?" Piper said eagerly, standing up.

"Sort of, she's just waking up from sedation so I'm not promising any real conversation." The nurse continued, walking in with Steve and Piper who were not far behind.

* * *

_**Back to Alex's POV** _

I awoke to a pounding headache and throbbing pain in my abdomen. The last thing I could remember was fighting off those freaks in the water, I couldn't remember anything afterwards. My vision finally cleared after blinking a few times, and I noticed a large IV in my arm and blood flowing through the tube, I gulped a looked away, I couldn't stand needles stuck in people, and it was only worse when it was my own arm. I slightly turned my head and saw Piper reading a magazine, Steve was just staring off into space.

"Steve?" I whispered, even my throat was sore and dry. I slowly reached up and felt a forming scab from where the man had partially cut my throat earlier.

"Hey," he said caringly, standing up and walking to my bedside.

"What happened?" I practically croaked, slowly moving my hand towards the pain in my abdomen; but then, I slowly started to remember. "Wait, did, did I get stabbed?"

"Yes, they had to surgically repair some of your organs that were harmed," Piper said, now standing next to Steve.

"What about the mission? And the attacks? You guys need me..." I said, hardly able to keep my eyes open.

"All's you can do now is rest," Steve said, holding my hand softly as I drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke again later to soft voices coming somewhere in the room. I was sure not to move my head, so whoever was talking wouldn't notice that I was awake. I then noticed Steve and Fury talking in the doorway.

"Steve, every hero takes a shot or a stab, and they keep on fighting. She'll be fine." Fury muttered.

"Yes, but, she's younger, and she isn't as experienced. I just don't want her to get hurt like this every single mission."

"And she wont, one stab doesn't mean it's over. Do you know how many times Agent Romanoff has taken a bullet? And look at her, she fights fine."

"Don't bring anyone else's experience into this, Alex hasn't done anything her entire life involving her abilities and suddenly she has to save the world?"

"Steve, there's a lot you don't know and I certainly cannot talk to you about it here for two reasons. One, it's top secret, and two, she's listening." Fury practically whispered, but I still heard him. I immediately closed my eyes, which, really they were barely all the way open, so I still looked asleep.

I heard Fury walk out and Steve shut the door. "Hey, I know you're up."

I peeked my eyes open. "Sorry, I just woke up, I heard you guys talking and, well, I couldn't really plug my ears. Where's Piper?"

"She had to go back to your guy's apartment, said there was something she needed to get. Personally, I don't think she could stand seeing you like this, which, I barely can either."

"Why am I not already better? Shouldn't I be on my feet already?"

"You should be by tomorrow, you just lost enough blood to the point where even your abilities couldn't help you."

"I lost that much?"

"You're a fast bleeder," Steve almost chuckled.

"I'll be sure to put that on my medical forms." I said normally. My voice was already gaining it's strength and the throbbing pains had gone away.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Uh oh, not these two," Steve said jokingly. He walked over and opened the door. Bruce and Tony walked in, Tony and Steve staring each other down in the process.

"Hey, came by to see the cripple," Tony said.

"Thanks, loving the hospital." I said sarcastically. "Wait, question; if I didn't take out all of the genetic freaks, then what happened to the ones you guys were fighting?"

"I think Dr. Banner can explain that one..." Tony trailed off.

"The other guy, he, he kind of..." Bruce muttered.

"Ripped them to sheds?" Steve finished for him.

"Yeah." Bruce said, looking down awkwardly.

"So, my fields aren't the only thing that can kill them after all, huh?"

"Well, I don't think anything could survive being split in half." Tony chimed in.

"Hopefully," I added.

Suddenly someone's phone buzzed and everyone we all began looking around the room. "Oh, it's mine," Bruce said. "It's Fury, he wants us all at HQ, now."

"I'm not leaving Alex," Steve said defensively.

"Yes, you are. If it's something important than you need to go, and you know that Fury doesn't joke around." I said.

Bruce and Tony walked out after a short goodbye but Steve wouldn't budge.

"Steve, you're not staying here for me. Now get going," I said sternly.

"I'll be back," he muttered in defeat.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere," I chuckled. He shot me a small grin before walking out.

_**That's a wrap! :p Sorry again that it took so long, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter out hopefully sooner. Thanks so much for reading and please review, follow and favorite! :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadowed Past **

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and staying with the story! Really sorry it's been taking so long, school is terrible :/ And also sorry if I'm making anyone too OOC, I feel like I am but I might be paranoid...I don't know. Please review and all that other stuff that I don't feel like typing again! XD Anyways, enjoy! :D**

*****************I DON'T OWN _THE AVENGERS_ OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS (I wish) AND ONLY THE OC PEOPLE ARE MINE BESIDES THE FACT THAT ALEX'S POWERS/ABILITIES ARE DISNEY'S IDEA*****

* * *

_**Third Person**_** POV**

Steve, Tony and Bruce got back to SHIELD HQ as fast as they possibly could. But they certainly weren't there long before they were sent out on the mission they'd been called in for. The GMO (Genetically Modified Organism) people had taken over downtown Manhattan, and they just kept coming.

"How are we going to take them all out without Alex?" Natasha asked Steve as they were speeding towards Manhattan in a car.

"I don't know, Banner can beat up some of them up, but that still won't be quick enough, not at the rate these guys are coming at."

"I think our main goal here is to keep people safe and we can destroy the enemies later, at least until Alex gets here." Natasha said.

"Yeah, right," Steve replied as he sped up the car. He was driving, Natasha in the passenger seat, Clint was in the back with Thor, Tony flew his way there, and Banner was smashing his way there; well the 'other guy' was.

"Shouldn't there be like a SHIELD mobile vehicle or something? I mean seriously, we just hijacked a random car and we're supposed to be the good guys..." Clint broke the silence.

"I didn't hijack any car, I hijacked Fury's car." Steve replied.

"Yep, we're dead." Clint replied.

"How'd you get in?" Natasha asked.

"Easy, but if you don't mind I'll explain later, upcoming demonic human invasion on your left." Steve said slamming on the breaks and everyone climbed out. There were tons of planes flying by and dropping the people out. Hulk had ripped multiple of them up and was in the process of doing so, and Tony was doing his best to try and destroy them too.

They all got busy engaging in a practical war with these GMO people, but besides Hulk tearing a few apart every now and then, literally nothing else could stop them.

* * *

**_Back to Alex's POV_**

I felt my nerves tense and spike under my skin; something was wrong. Deathly wrong. I couldn't believe I was just lying here like a rock on the ground while who knows what was going on out there. I then heard an explosion and gunshots off in the distance.

"I've gotta get out of here." I whispered; wide eyed. I looked down at the two needles in my arm. One was giving me blood, the other was just a regular IV. "Pain killer," I muttered. I glanced at my door for moment or two, making sure the nurse wasn't coming. "Am I really going to do this?" I gently began to pull on the needle when I saw the doorknob turn. I hastily put my hands back at my sides and acted totally normal.

"Miss Cooper, you've got a visitor," a nurse said, stepping aside. Piper walked in.

"Thank you," Piper said as the nurse walked out.

"There you are! What happened to you?!" I practically cheered.

"We, are busting out of here," she said walking over to my side.

"You say that like I'm in jail. Well, technically I am but it's a clean one that smells like old people." I didn't even notice that when I had rambled on she took the needles out of my arm.

"There, now, let's go."

"Since when did you become a nurse? And why are you being so serious?"

"I didn't, taking needles out of an arm is nothing. And, New York needs saving. I knew you'd be fine by now."

"Wait, what about clothes? I can't go fight wearing, this, I mean this will literally get torn off of me the minute I run out the door."

"I have your suit in the car, now come on, we've gotta get out of here before they notice."

"They're going to notice me walking out! And car? When did you get a car?!"

"Invisibility? And Fury lent me one."

"Lovely, and, fine, I'll try." I muttered. I turned invisible, and so did the gown. "Whoa, it must be the right material!" I gasped.

"Beautiful, now come on!" Piper said. She opened the door and walked out normally, and I just trotted by her side, a couple of times I had to slip behind her because of on-coming people.

* * *

In the car, I tried to slip my suit on in the back while Piper sped down the streets.

"Could you go any faster?!" I said sarcastically.

"Just hold on, we're almost there!" she said flooring it.

I looked out the window and saw all of the chaos. "Oh no," I muttered to myself.

"Go! Get out there kid!" Piper yelped. I hadn't even realized that she'd stopped the car. She opened up the sunroof and I climbed out the top since the GMO people began to crowd around the car.

"Piper! Floor it!" I called, beginning to battle them off.

"But you'll fall!"

"Just do it! Save yourself!" I screamed. She obeyed and put the pedal to the metal. I rolled off and landed on my feet, wiping out the last of the enemies. More of them charged me and I began fighting. The planes had finally stopped coming, but there were so many of them this was probably the entire army...for now.

"Alex!" Steve called.

"Yeah?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to save the world!" I screamed, punching one in the face before wiping him out cold. I did a final ground slam and wiped the last ten out at the same time. "Wait a second..." I pondered. "If I did a massive slam like that, I could probably make a force big enough to wipe them all out at once..." I looked up, there was a tall skyscraper only about a block down. Steve finally made his way over to me.

"Why are you here, there's no way you're better already." he panted.

"Right." I said, wiping an on-coming enemy out from behind without looking.

"And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I need you, to throw me there," I said pointing at the building."

"Again, why?"

"Because, if I do a ground slam big enough I can end all this now, now throw me up to this building right here so I can jump over to the other one or else we've got a lot more fighting to do."

"If you get hurt again..."

"I won't, I promise,"

"Are you two love birds going to actually do something or what?!" I heard Natasha scream from the middle of a fight.

"Working on it!" I yelled back. "Now throw me!"

Steve hastily picked me up and threw my straight up at the sky. I caught on to a flag-pole about halfway up the building, I swung back and forth until I built up enough energy to swing all the way around the flag-pole before letting go and flying up to the top. I ran across the roof and leaped to the next building, and the next, and the next, until finally, the skyscraper was under my feet. I stood at the edge and looked down at the battle; everyone looked like ants.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. The last time I was up this high was when I was about to jump onto that highway. Before I jumped I looked one last time, and then, I pushed myself off the roof and sliced through the air as I fell. I began building up force field power as the ground approached. The next thing I knew, I was about to hit the ground...only about ten more feet...seven...six...five...

I waved my arms and my feet slammed to the ground, my legs bent as the field began to spread out and swept across the entire side of the city. Every enemy fell dead, and everything went silent. I remained in that position for a moment or two, until I finally looked up and realized that it was over, at the moment at least.

* * *

Back at SHILED, Fury called an emergency meeting.

"So, I see that you, Miss Cooper, are back in the game." Fury said.

"Yes sir, I believe so. A little stab won't kill me."

"And, all the enemies were taken out earlier, yes?"

We all looked at each other and nodded like, _Um, yeah, no dip Sherlock. _

"Well, I'm glad to say that the wave is over, for now. But SHIELD agents are trying to locate the exact coordinates where those planes were sent from, so it looks like we'll all be traveling here shortly."

"What is there like some lab somewhere that's making these things?" Clint asked.

"Yes, and whoever's making them is certainly on my 'to kill' list." Fury said.

"So what do we do?" Natasha asked.

"Once the agents locate the position we need, we'll have you all on your way. As of this moment just remain alert for anymore attacks." Fury said, then dismissing the meeting.

* * *

Afterwards, I went straight back to the apartment to see Piper. I was hoping that's where she'd gone. I swung the door open to see her sitting there on the couch, looking worried sick.

"Als!" she squealed running over to me.

"Pipes!" I squealed as we hugged.

"I was so worried! Are you hurt? And why did you jump off a building?! Are you nuts?!"

"Hey, I saved everyone didn't I?"

"Yes, but,"

"No buts, I'm not normal, remember?" I chuckled as we pulled away from the hug.

"I don't care, if something happened to you I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Same here, sis." I smiled.

"So, is it over?" she asked.

"No, the agents are going to locate where these things are being sent from and we'll have to go there. But until then we're just on high guard for any more attacks."

"How far will you have to go?"

"I don't know, it might be in another state, country, or continent even."

"Please be New Jersey..." Piper whispered looking up.

I just chuckled. "Well, I'm taking this thing off, I think I needs a bit of a wash." My suit was covered in dirt, even a few rips were in it.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Piper replied.

* * *

Later that night, Piper had gone to bed and I was awake watching TV on the couch. I glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. "Gosh, I might just see the sun rise." I muttered. I still didn't feel tired, my eyes just wanted to stay open. The pain from the stab was still throbbing in my abdomen, but I refused to tell anyone or else they might just put me straight back in the hospital. Even my fingertips and toes felt cold, probably slight anemia from the blood loss. I'd been anemic many times in my past, especially when I used to cut. I pulled back my sweatshirt sleeve and looked at the scars, and remembered the endless nights of pain.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door. I shook my head, rubbed my eyes, and stared at the door. _I must be hallucinating... _I thought. But I heard it again. I turned invisible and slowly made my way to the door, and then I slowly opened it. It was Steve.

I showed myself. "Steve? What are you doing here at three in the morning?" I yawned, trying to make it look like I was tired. "And, why are you wearing the suit?"

"There's another attack..."

"Seriously?" I huffed.

"It's only a small one, but, we need you."

"What about Bruce? You guys couldn't use him?"

"He's not exactly the quietest..."

"True, give me a second let me...oh wait, I put my suit in the wash, it was all nasty from earlier. Um, just-" I muttered. I threw up my hood and ran over to slip on a pair of skating sneakers.

"Your going in that? Shorts and a hoodie?"

"Eh, I just can't go inivisble which is a minor loss if the attack is only a few." I said as I shut the door behind myself and we walked out. "Wait, why'd you use the door anyways? Why not just climb to my window or something? You just walked in looking like that?" I asked as we got into the elevator.

"I looked in and no one was in the lobby so I just ran up to your apartment, hopefully there wouldn't be anyone lurking around the halls at this time of day, right?" he said as we walked out.

"You never know with these old coots," I muttered. Steve chuckled as we started jogging down the street. "I have never seen the streets this empty..."

"You get used to it."

When I saw Natasha keeping the five GMO people busy in a dark alley, I quickly ran in and took two of them out with one blast, my purple force fields lighting up the alley. "Who's next?" I said casually as the other three glared at me. They all charged me at once, and I jumped up at the last second, causing them all to storm right into the brick wall. I shot a force field down at them before I landed on the ground.

"Problem solved." I said.

"Nice work, see you two later." Natasha said before darting off.

"Bye," I muttered. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Wait, are you sure you should be going home, alone?"

"Um, Steve, what are you talking about? I'll be fine..."

"No, I meant, um, Piper, kind of, explained..."

"Explained what?"

"About, you, and, suicide..." he said nervously.

"Oh," I muttered, surprised.

"Don't feel like she was turning her back on you or anything, when you were in the hospital she was practically crying to death telling me about why she was worried, just because, you'd, tried, _that_, before..."

"No, no, I get it, but, those days are over, I'll be okay. I promise." I tried to smile, it was obviously fake.

"Are you sure? You don't seem alright."

"Yeah, just, shaking it off." I muttered.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, do you want to meet up for coffee or something?"

"Um, sure, that sounds nice." I actually smiled this time.

"So I'll come by your place around nine?"

"Totally, sounds great." I grinned. "Well, I'll see ya," I giggled before walking off.

"Yeah, bye," Steve said, grinning as I walked away.

* * *

"What do you mean he asked you out for coffee?! You need to get ready!" Piper screamed when I mentioned the fact that Steve was going to be over in about fourty-five minutes.

"I'll be fine, Pipes."

"No! No! This is not okay! I need to do your hair!"

"Fine, _mom_, I'll be in the bedroom putting on a pair of _jeans_ and a comfy _sweatshirt_, thank you very much. And my hair, shall be brushed, and that's final." I chuckled walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

I did completely as I said, putting on my black sweatshirt and some skinny jeans with all the rips and tears. I slid on my combat boots tied them. I walked over to the dresser and began to brush my hair. I held up some of the ends of the long strands and realized my dirty blonde hair was beginning to show, and the black dye beginning to fade. "Lovely," I huffed. I hated having to re-dye my hair because then I had to make sure I didn't get any black on the colored streaks, which was very complicated being that there were so many of them.

My thoughts were suddenly scrambled when Piper knocked on the door. "He's here! And you better look feasible!"

"I think I do," I chuckled brushing my hair one last time before darting out of the room. "Oh, hi!" I smiled unexpectedly, I didn't think that Piper had actually let him inside already.

"Morning," he laughed at my sudden anxiety. "You ready?"

"Totally," I said as casually as possible.

* * *

"So, which coffee place are we going to?" I asked as we walked down the busy streets.

"Wherever, do you know any good places?"

"Um, not really, I'm usually a slave the place I work at-oh, crap...I forgot..."

"What?"

"I haven't gone to work in days, and I haven't said anything about my absence..."

"Hey, well I think saving the world comes first, and I'm sure SHIELD will give you some money, at least."

"Yeah, at least." I chuckled. I looked up and noticed Steve was looking off into the distance. "You okay?" I asked, trying to see what he was practically staring at.

"They're back."

"Already? How can you tell?"

"I just saw one slip into that alley about a block down. Stay here, I got him."

"Um, excuse me, no, you need me for that!" I said as he started walking off.

"No, I'm not letting you get hurt again," He said, not even looking at me; he kept his glare straight ahead as our pace of walking began to speed up.

"Hey, I jumped off of a building, and I'm fine, so, I'm going to handle this."

"You broke out of a hospital like it was a prison,"

"So, I saved lives! You crashed a freaking plane into the ice and for what?! You saved lives!"

"I don't care, I'm not letting you get hurt!"

"I won't!" I screamed, storming ahead of him. I darted right into the alley and didn't make it far before I felt a tight hand grip around my throat.

"So, you're the one with the special powers," he chuckled deviously. I struggled to loosen his grip, but I was failing. He lifted me up off the ground; and I tried kicking, but my feet couldn't reach him. "And you're coming with me."

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Steve ran into the alley, and saw no one. "Alex?" He ran into the alley further and shouted her name again. Nothing. Alex was gone.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN! Lol, cliffhanger! XP Sorry again for it taking me like so long to upload, I honestly hate school right now. I'm like, why can't you just stop giving me homework and be over? Gosh. Lol. So anyways, please please please review! Also keep on following and favorite-ing and all that stuff fanfiction-ers do ;) Thanks so much for reading and keeping up with the story, I'll update as soon as I can! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadowed Past**

**Chapter Six**

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long to update, school was so murderous until literally the last day but school JUST ENDED AND I'M SOOOO HAPPY! :D I'll have more free time now! :D Anyways, thanks so much for staying with the story and/or being patient with my late updates I'm really sorry again that it took so long. Thanks for reading! Please review (I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I NEED REVIEWS!), follow and favorite! Enjoy Chapter Six! XD**_

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

My eyes slowly peeled themselves open, and my nostrils quickly filled with a reeking scent of must and dirt. I felt tight chains keeping my limp body pulled up against a hard chair. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, and finally remembered what had happened. I saw the chains, they were wrapped around my wrists, ankles, and waist. I was tied to the point where I certainly couldn't escape, not very easily at the least. I looked at my hands, not only were they tied facing down, but thick brown leather gloves covered them. The fingers only when halfway on the gloved, and there were little circles over each knuckle. I began to look around the room, there was a dim light on me, but based off what I could make out, it appeared to be a warehouse. There was silence, the only thing I could hear was my soft breathing.

"Well, it looks like our precious little killing machine has awoken..." I heard a deep voice chuckle from the shadows.

"Yeah, precious," I huffed.

"I never gave you permission to speak,"

"You never told me I wasn't allowed to speak either, dingbat."

I just heard a soft chuckle come from his throat as he walked out into the open light. I looked up and saw his eyes, black, just like the rest of them. "Your a sassy little one, aren't you?"

"You could say that." I scoffed. "Now why did you freaking kidnap me?"

"That's a silly question," He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? You're the only thing that can take out my creations, so if I kill you, then I can successfully take over the planet. Sound good?"

"You'll never kill me, trust me, I've tried twice before and look at me, I'm still here."

"Just because your friend saved got you to the hospital in time before all of those overdosed pills intoxicated your blood stream doesn't mean she'll be able to save you now. And just because she grabbed your hand before you jumped off that bridge doesn't mean she will be here this time, her or that lousy over-prideful American."

"How did you know about..."

"I know _everything _about you, Alex. I've known everything about you since the moment you took your first breath!" he practically screamed.

I didn't respond, I was scared. This guy seemed to know what he was doing, but I still spoke strong. "Doesn't mean you know everything about me."

"Oh really?" He said, "How about this to, break the ice; as they would say, your mother didn't die in a car accident. I killed her myself! Just to prevent her from stopping my army! But no, days later I find out she had a blasted daughter who wielded the same abilities!"

"I don't believe you!" I screamed, I felt hot tears lining my eyes.

"I think it's time you did!" he shouted before storming out.

* * *

_**Third Person**** POV**_

SHIELD had been started a search party for Alex about three days ago, and still no luck. Every agent was searching non stop either by satellite or by helicopter, and still no luck.

"Have any of you found anything yet?" Fury's voice boomed.

"Yes! Yes! I've just found something!" one of the SHIELD agents called. She was fairly new, so nobody was expecting anything to be honest. Fury darted over to her station and looked on her computer. There was a blinking red dot over top of the United Kingdom.

"How do you know she's there?" he asked.

"I ran a global DNA scan, and the organism's DNA matching exactly hers is right there in England, sir,"

"Are you positive it's hers?"

"Yes, sir, her friend Piper brought the sample from their apartment."

"Zoom in on it and get me the exact coordinates."

"Right away, sir," the girl said, clicking multiple buttons and zooming on the blinking dot. She imputed the coordinates into a flash drive and gave it to Fury. Maria was busy issuing the latest update to everyone and rounding up a few of the avengers to go with them.

* * *

In the helicopter, Steve, Natasha, and Clint all sat in silence. Tony was just flying his way there, probably just trying to show off his newest suit.

"Steve, she's going to be okay," Nat finally spoke up.

"How do you know?" he snipped back.

"Hey, she's a strong kid, I'm sure she'll be fine." Clint added as he was messing with his bow.

"She jumped off a building, Steve." Nat said.

"I could've stopped them from taking her, but by the time I go the alley they were gone." Steve muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, they tricked you both." Nat replied.

"We're almost there, be ready you guys," Maria called back. Maria was going to fly the helicopter low and the three were going to jump out. It was hardly five minutes after she said that and they were over the warehouse that the map was showing as the location of Alex.

"Come on, Steve, do this for Alex." Clint said as the helicopter latch opened.

"Trust me, I will."

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

I was about to cry, I couldn't believe it. But, could I really believe this guy? He's probably just trying to taunt me, at least I hope. I suddenly heard the beating of a helicopter's blades ahead and some alarms go off in the distance. I felt a small smirk creep upon my lips. My rescue was here. I began to struggle as best as I could to try and get out of the chains, but, the gloves were preventing me from using my powers. "Help!" I tried calling. No answer. It was worth a shot.

"Alex!" I heard someone yell.

"Here! I'm in here!" I shouted back. Suddenly the door crashed down and Natasha stepped in, pointing her gun out ready to fire.

"There's no security in here?" she asked, lowering her aim.

"Nope. Just chillin'." I sighed sarcastically.

She ran down the stairs and came over to me. "Did you get a good look at the man?"

"My kidnapper? No, but there was some freak in here earlier claiming he killed my mother...does that help?"

"At the moment, no." she panted as she worked at the chains. It didn't take her long to get me free, and I leaped up out of the chair. I ripped the gloves off my hands and threw them to the ground.

"Where to?" I asked as we went sprinting up the stairs again.

"We've got a problem to solve," she replied as we ran down the hall. She touched her earpiece and spoke, "I've got Cooper, where's Barton?"

"He's keeping the demons busy with Rogers and Stark." Maria replied.

"Good, that's where we need them."

"What are we doing?" I spoke up.

"They're about to launch hundreds of planes with the genetic freaks in them, and we need to stop them. But there's one problem, even their leader is one of them."

"Oh, joy." I huffed.

"I'm going to the control rooms to keep them busy, you wipe out the ones with Barton and Rogers until I give the signal, got it?"

"Sounds good." I panted before we split our ways. I went sprinting towards where Steve and Clint were apparently fighting. When I stepped in the airline wing I saw Tony blowing up the aircrafts and Steve keeping about twenty GMO people busy. I ran over and started wiping them out, taking about two minutes to wipe them all out.

"Alex, you're okay," Steve panted.

"Well duh it's not like I'm gonna sit there and let them kill me," Steve just rolled his eyes at my remark with a small grin on his lips. "Now, I need to be taking out these things once and for all,"

"Alex," Steve said as I started to walk away.

I looked over my shoulder and replied, "Yeah?" Thinking, oh boy, here comes the over-protective Steve to lecture me about that I shouldn't do this and blah blah blah.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will," I smiled, remembering that when he said it on my first day in SHIELD, when we went to the hostage situation. With that I disappeared and darted off to find where Natasha went, the control room.

* * *

I stayed invisible as I crept into the main control room for all the aircrafts. Everything was calm, and Natasha was no where to be seen. I watched as the GMO's at the control panels began to launch aircrafts off, I tried my best not to curse at myself. Great, now there was more work we had to do back in New York. I continued to snoop around, trying to look for the best way to take all these guys out. There were probably twenty total including the guards walking around the place like hawks. _Natasha where are you? _I complained to myself. I finally decided my plan. If I locked the control room door, and then take them out, maybe I can take over the controls and stop them from launching anymore flights.

I began to creep back over towards the door, but my foot bumped a crate full of empty glass beer bottles. _Nice, they drink too. _I thought to myself. Every single being in the room froze, all the eyes turned right to the spot I was, and the guards aimed their rifles. I was sure not to move myself, if they heard anything else they'd know I was there, I was the only person who could turn invisible for crying out loud.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the guards yelled. They must've known it was me.

I slowly showed myself, and they didn't shoot. But I was ready to make a force field at any second, although they raised their guns, they didn't shoot. "Hey! Whoa! Calm down, fellas!" I said casually. "Let's take this slow..."

"You're under arrest," One of them said, not moving.

"For what? Breaking and entering, psh, I was brought here against my own will, not my choice."

"Drop your weapons," another repeated.

"I don't think I can necessarily drop something I was born with, now can I?" I held my hands up and they began to glow, ready to fire at them. I instantly put a force field around myself, watching as the bullets ricocheted off of the illuminating purple. I kept a devious smirk on my face, just to make them fear my strength even more. After all of their guns ran out, I just chuckled. "You done?"

One of them ran over and hit an alarm, and that was my cue. I dropped the field and went invisible, and began to swipe the fields all over the room, watching them fall to the ground. Natasha finally dropped down from the ceiling coming from an air vent. "Oh so now you show up?" I called as I finished taking out the last few.

"You seemed to manage without my help," she said crossing her arms. "Now we have to find the one that runs the freakshow and get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

We met up with Steve, Clint and Tony. "Now, what did he look like?" Tony asked.

"I don't know! He had the eyes, I'm positive he had black hair...I didn't really get a chance to look."

"Heat sensors are showing something moving in wing A6," Maria said over Nat's earpiece.

"Got it, A6."

"I'm taking this freak down..." I paused, and looked up. "Cover my back?"

They all just nodded. I smiled slightly before turning invisible and sprinting down the hall. "A6," I muttered to myself, looking at the signs dangling from the dark ceiling. There was hardly any light in the place, I'm surprised I could even see where I was going.

I finally ended up in wing A6. It was an empty airplane wing. I began to creep around and look for any signs of that man; the one who said he'd killed my mother. I slightly jumped as I heard someone began to clap slowly.

"Well, well, well...looks like someone thinks they're going to save the day. Take out hundred of innocent people, and for what? Revenge?"

My eyes shot around, I still didn't know where he was. I didn't want to show myself until I was sure I saw him.

"I can see you, little girl." He chuckled menacingly. Silence. "Oh please, stop acting like I don't know. Just show yourself."

"No." I muttered.

"Why not?"

"Show yourself first, then we can make this even."

He jumped down from some rafters and landed on his feet about five feet away from me. "Your turn."

I slowly re-showed myself; my purple eyes glaring into the lost, pure black of his. "And for the record, _you _took out hundreds of innocent people, and turned them into monsters like yourself."

"No, I made them better, stronger, faster, invincible to man kind, and then you come along and kill them."

"You only made them to kill hundreds of more people, and I killed to save lives before more were taken. And I'm pretty sure the amount of lives you've taken greatly out-numbers mine."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know?! You've been a murderer since you can last remember, starting with my mother!" I screamed, lunging at him. He slid out of the way and drew a knife. I looked over my shoulder and saw him charging me with the silver weapon, and I jumped straight up into a backflip before landing on my feet again. He charged me again and I shot a force filed at him, but he took no effect. I felt my eyes widen before I jumped out of the way just in time.

He began to chuckled menacingly, "Your little, gift, won't stop me. I am much, much, more powerful, than anything, you'll ever deal with!"

I gasped softly and ran as he began to throw smaller knives at me. "What's up with this guy and pointy objects?" I muttered under my breath. I felt one of the knives graze the middle of my left cheek, leaving a deep scar. I leaped up and climbed my way to the rafters while he scrambled to find more weapons. "A real man fights with his bare hands," I called down tauntingly. I heard him run over and began climbing more stairs to the rafters. I shot force fields across the rafters and watched as they lit up the dark room. He began shooting at me with a small hand gun and I put a force field around myself every time I heard the click of the weapon. I began to run and he shot, the bullet clipping my right bicep. I cringed in pain, but that pain quickly faded to more anger as I heard him chuckle at his winning shot. I began to shoot more fields myself, but they had no effect on him. I kept running across the rafters, wanting to make my way to him so I could just tear him apart. All the pain he'd caused, made me sick. If it wasn't for him, I'd still have my mother, maybe I wouldn't have harmed myself, maybe I wouldn't be here, fighting this creep.

Finally our eyes met again. We both stood still on the cat-walk structure and glared at each other, I could feel hatred itself wrapping it's cold hands around my neck and gripping on tighter, and his eyes spoke of nothing but hate, revenge, pure evil. "Make your move," I breathed. He instantly came running after me, but I leaped up at the exact moment, and as I flipped over him, and dug my nails into his neck as I continued to fly back, taking his head with me.

I gasped and walked backwards in pure shock, but some of my worry faded when I saw electric shocks shooting from the severed head. The body fell forwards, causing the beam to rattle. I still had my hands to my mouth, and the only sound in the room was the shaky sound of my breath. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest, "Calm down, he was just, a robot..." I told myself.

"Hey," I heard from behind. I slightly screamed and turned around quickly, my eyes still wide open.

"Steve," I muttered.

"It's okay," he said calmingly walking up to me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was taken by surprise and he only snaked his hands across my back slowly. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, just still comprehending..." I muttered looking over my shoulder at the dead man.

"Hey, he was just a robot, it's going to be okay,"

I suddenly remembered the fact that he'd killed my mother, and my fear instantly began to fade, the cold hatred filling up the empty space.

"Why don't we go get you patched up," he said, rubbing his thumb on my cheek, smearing some of the blood.

"Okay," I panted. I finally pulled my arms away from him and we walked out. I went to move my arm and felt the pain. "Ow," I gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Just, my arm," I said, trying to hold it out but I cringed in pain. "I think the bullet's still in it..."

"Let's get to the helicopter, just to be safe."

As Steve helped me walk out, SHIELD agents began to flood the room. They were probably going to take anything and everything they needed for investigating. There was still lots of research to be done about how these people were turned from normality to beast.

* * *

In the helicopter, Maria tended to Alex's arm.

"The bullet's still lodged right above your bone, and there might be a small facture but nothing major. The only thing we can do now is apply pressure and slow the bleeding."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"So, you ripped his head off?" Natasha asked casually.

"Yeah, and, I thought he was human, so I had a minor heart attack until I saw electric sparks flying from the neck."

"You get used to it," she reassured me. Who knows how many people she'd murdered with her bare hands before.

"And, he, said something about, he killed my mother..." I muttered.

"Are you sure about that? I thought she died in a car accident..." Steve said.

"I did too, I think I'll ask Piper. And if she doesn't know anything I'm asking Fury. But this guy sounds like he's tricked everyone. I mean, no matter how cruel or weird this sounds it actually makes sense, I mean, she was the only person who could kill his master creations, so he probably murdered her and made it look like a car accident. But he found out about me later apparently, so Piper's mom couldn't have saved me from the car accident scene then because that doesn't mean I was there...right? No, wait, that doesn't make sense...wait, yes it does! Oh my gosh I give up. I'll think later when I'm not wounded and have a throbbing headache."

Steve chuckled softly at my actions. "You're probably right," he said shyly.

"I don't even know anymore. Do any of you know if the planes made it back to New York?" I asked.

"Only two or three," Maria called back from the cockpit. "It shouldn't be any trouble, they might be able to get Banner to take them out before we get back."

"Thank gosh, I don't think I can do anymore fighting right now." I muttered.

The fly back home was rather silent, no one really talked. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep because of the pain shooting up my arm, and the throbbing pain slowly creeping deeper into my cheek and causing an ache to begin in my jaw. I got lost in thought as the ride remained silent all the way back. I was thinking about the whole mess about that freak killing my mom. If he did, then why would Piper lie?

* * *

_**THAT'S A WRAP PEEPS! :D Please, please, pretty-pretty please, WITH FREAKING SPRINKLES/CHERRIES WHATEVER THE SAYING IS...REVIEW! Thanks to those few of you that have reviewed, but I need some more! Like I don't know if this story is terrible and no one likes it or like I don't know lol. Sorry for the desperation-outburst. Lol. XD But thank you all so much for all the follows/favorites and please keep them up as well! So PLEASE REVIEW and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! :D Thanks so much for reading and keeping up with my slow updates! ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadowed Past**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! I forgot the disclaimers in the last chapter and I just didn't feel like re-adding them, I mean I think we all know them lol. But, just in case, I put them in this time haha XD Thanks for anyone who has reviewed favorited and followed so far! So anyways, thanks for following and favorite-ing, PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, and thanks for reading/keeping patience with my slow updates! Enjoy! :D**

*********************I DON'T OWN _THE AVENGERS_ OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS (I wish) AND ONLY THE OC PEOPLE ARE MINE BESIDES THE FACT THAT ALEX'S POWERS/ABILITIES ARE DISNEY'S IDEA*****

* * *

Back at SHIELD HQ, some nurses worked on getting the bullet out of my arm, _without _putting me to sleep. I guess they thought that super humans have a ridiculous high pain tolerance or something. Which in some cases is true, but in others, it is so not. They basically just began to fish around in my arm to get the thing out, I mean seriously, you couldn't have asked first? Like do you even care and/or realize what kind of pain I'm freaking in? Some people.

After that whole mess was over and they stitched up the wound, I walked out, had a split second of pure silence, and then was tackled by Piper in the hallway.

"Piper!" I shouted.

"Als!" she replied as she quickly stood and helped me up. We looked at each other for about two seconds before we squealed and gave each other a hug. "Thank gosh you're alive!" she almost cried.

"I'm okay, Pipes, just calm down," I chuckled.

"I was so worried about you," Piper said as she pulled back from the hug.

"I was worried about you too." I replied.

"What happened?" She asked, seeing my wounds.

"I beat the bad guy!" I said cheerfully with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm guessing you took the hard route?"

"Not really, he was just a pain in the butt." I chuckled. "But, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything...wait, I didn't do it! I'm innocent I swear-"

"No! Piper, I know you didn't do anything...but wait, why do you say that? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing...just, what were you gonna ask me?"

"Oh, um, well, let's go somewhere more...private, if you don't mind."

"Okay, that's fine."

We walked down the hall until I spotted that the meeting room was empty. We slipped in and Piper shut the door quietly behind us.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just..." I exhaled. "Okay, listen. When I woke up from being kidnapped, this, 'wack-o' man, he, he said that _he_ killed my mom. Not a car accident."

Piper's face dropped. "Als, I never knew about that..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm positive! My mother always told me that she picked you up from the scene of the car accident! I know as much as you on this one!"

"But I don't understand, do you think he was telling the truth?"

"He probably just lied to taunt you, is that a villainous thing to do?"

"Yeah, which I considered, but, I just was checking. And believe me I trust you with my own life, please don't take this the wrong way,"

"Take it the wrong way? What do you mean?"

"Well some people would be all like, 'Oh my gosh you don't trust me what kind of friend are you wahhh' and all that junk."

"Ohhh, right." Piper chuckled. It was silent for a second before Piper started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just funny when you mock people..."

"Well, I have been told to have a comedic side," I smiled.

"By who? Steve?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh my gosh, Alex." Piper huffed.

"Hey, at least I didn't faint when I first met him."

"I have a very reasonable defense for that!"

"I'm listening," I said clearly.

"He was very attractive and famous! How could I not pass out?!"

"Paper bag? Don't forgot about breathing and/or blinking?"

"You know what..." Piper scoffed in defeat.

"You're welcome," I smiled sarcastically.

"Speaking of Steve, where is he?"

"Um, I don't know, actually..." I stammered, blushing slightly.

"You should go find him, you guys need to spend more quality time together."

"That's kind of hard when you've got a world to save..."

"You just saved it. Now go take a break for crying out loud," Piper said playfully hitting my shoulder.

We walked out of the room and didn't make it too far down the hall until Piper spotted Steve. My nerves got the best of me and I turned invisible. "Alex! You chicken!" Piper shouted.

"Shh! I'm just nervous!"

"Well don't be!" Piper said back. Of course her shouting got Steve's attention.

"Hi Piper," he said.

"Hello Steve," Piper said cheerfully. "Alex..." she muttered. I exhaled softly and showed myself.

"Sorry, I have anxiety problems..." I exhaled, embarrassed, my cheeks burning red.

"Uh huh, try telling that to the millions of strangers you've pranked." Piper said.

"That was years ago!"

"Like, five years ago. High school senior pranks? I'm pretty sure you were the only girl that took part in that..."

"Maybe I was but back then I could get away with goofing off...now we're all old and grown up. People expect us to be sophisticated Pipes," I said.

"Who's the oldest of us all here?" Steve said.

"Oh, right, sorry." I chuckled.

"It's fine," he smiled.

"And besides, Alex, I myself am NOT sophisticated nor will I ever be. I was just never big on being loud or pulling pranks."

"I was not _that_ loud,"

"We are still a couple hundred dollars in debt right now for noise complaint bills, fyi." Piper said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Okay! I'm loud! Gosh, can we change the topic please?"

"Sure thing," Piper said with a devious smile. _Oh no, what was she planning now?_

"Oh wait, actually, I've got something I need to do..." I trailed off.

"What would that be?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, major, just a little snooping around I have to do..."

"Snooping?" Piper asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to check my mothers files and see if they say anything about her real death."

"But, even Fury thinks she died by a car accident..." Steve said.

"Yes, but Fury lies, a lot."

"This is true..." He trailed off.

"I won't be long, I'm just going to break into the file room, read my mom's files, and sneak back out. I shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

* * *

I snuck through the halls invisible, and when a SHIELD agent passed me my hand grazed their ID Card just enough to where I slipped it out of their pocket. The card turned invisible as soon as my smooth fingers touched it; just another one of my abilities. I was known as the best pick-pocketer back in high school after all. I walked up to the doors of the file room, and of course there was a huge sign and in bolded red print it read: Authorized Access Only. I slid the card though the machine and the small screen on the wall flashed green, unlocking the large steel door. I slipped inside and closed the door slowly behind me.

I walked around the gigantic room until I finally found the C's. I pulled open the drawer and began to flip for the name Cooper. I finally saw and older, stained file that read: _Cooper, Lucy_ on the tab. My mother. I slipped out the file an opened it. The first page was her photo, and just other basic information. Blood type, hair color, eye color, all the usual things you would see on any file. My eyes finally reached the bottom of the page where there was a small stamp that read: Stark Industries. I turned to the next page and it was all about the experiment Howard Stark conducted on her. Everything that was changed in her DNA, the date and time the experiment was conducted, side effects, literally everything. I continued to flip page after page until I found her death information.

_Death of Agent Lucy Cooper_

_Cause of Death: GMO Attack; Body found with abdominal wounds-multiple stabs and bullet holes. _

_Location of Death: Unknown _

_Time of Death: (Approx.) 9:28pm_

_Date of Death: May 29th, 1989_

_Miscellaneous Information: Agent Lucy Cooper of SHIELD was reported to have been slaughtered by a GMO (Name/Location Unknown) during her mission to decease said organism. According to Agent Cooper's closest family-friend, Isabella Williamson, Cooper gave her daughter (Alexis Dawn) to Williamson before setting out to complete the mission. Williamson stated, "Lucy told me to tell Alex that if she did die during this mission, that Alex could only be told that she was killed in a car accident. She didn't want Alex to feel that she needed to avenge her death or use her powers for SHIELD; she wanted Alex to become a free independent lady of her own decisions and not born into fighting crime and/or working for SHIELD." _

I didn't know what to think, I almost forgot the basics like how to blink and breathe. Everyone I'd talked to said that it was a car accident, probably the only person who know the truth was Fury. My heart dropped when I read the words again. I still was trying to comprehend everything...I'd been lied to my whole life, not that it was anyone's fault, Mrs. Williamson had only lied to Piper and I because it's what my mother wanted, and maybe it was for the best. I just wanted to be alone, curl up in a ball and imagine that it was all a dream. But I knew Piper and Steve were probably waiting for me.

I flipped to one of the first pages one last time and read my mother's biography, which had a few of her beliefs/opinions.

_Lucy Cooper did not have a "super-hero" name, nor did she ever wear a mask. She believed that using mask and fancy name to hide your true person was a waste. She embraced the fact that people knew her true name and what she could do. _

I felt a few warm tears creep up to my eyes. My mother was a true hero, and I really wish I could've known her. I closed the file and slid it back into it's place. I noticed my own file right behind it; of course it was much thinner, I'd been with these people a couple of months after all. I opened it to find more than expected, they literally knew everything about me; which in a sense was disturbing. My gene structure, my abilities, a biography to the date, everything. I began to read my biography and got concerned when I saw how much they knew about me. They had my real name all over the thing which bothered me. My real name was Alexis, which hardly anyone knew. I just preferred Alex, and my middle name, well, I didn't mind it. Dawn, I guess it fits; I still didn't announce it much.

_Agent Alexis Dawn Cooper of SHIELD - Biography _

_Date of Birth: July 22nd, 1988_

_Place of Birth: Manhattan, NY_

_Family Relations: Mother (Agent Lucy Cooper-Deceased); "Step" Mother (Isabella Williamson); Best Friend/Sister Figure (Piper Williamson). All other relations unknown._

_Meaning of Name: Protector of Humanity_

_Biography: Alexis Cooper began undergoing the profession of the arts early in her lifetime. She took part in many of the school plays all through elementary and middle school. In high school she passed all of her classes with high grades and continued to pursue a career in the arts. She continued preforming in plays as well as taking theater classes, vocal classes, and she was a lead singer in the school choir all four years. Alex learned to play electric guitar and continued studying preforming arts in college. She currently works as a waitress in a small New York café near her apartment that she shares with Piper Williamson. _

"These people are creepy! How do they know this much about me?! Freaks!" I huffed.

"Having fun with your snooping?" A voice chuckled from behind me.

I jumped and spun around; dropping the files in the midst of it all. "Steve! You almost gave me a heart attack! Again!" I called, at first I was mad he snuck up on me, but then I was happy to see him.

"Whoa, calm down jumpy, I was just making sure you didn't get lost or something," he chuckled. We both started picking up all the papers.

"Hey, it's your bio..." he smiled deviously.

"Don't read that!" I shouted

"Why not?" he laughed.

"Because! It's embarrassing! Hand it over, please!" I called. But he just held the paper above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," he smiled. I was jumping trying to reach the paper but he was way too tall.

"Why me?" I huffed in defeat. I just started picking up the rest of the papers and he read my bio.

"You studied the arts?"

"Don't judge," I said.

"I'm not, I'm just a little surprised, you seemed so shy when we first met..."

"Well, according to my prank records, I am not shy, but I kept studying them because I really wanted that to be my job. But sometimes we have to settle for the unexpected, right?"

"And, you sing?"

"Psh, no, they lie. You said it yourself."

"Yeah but the files do _not_ lie." He smiled at me.

"Says who? The file police!" I shouted. I snickered afterwards, "I crack myself up,"

"Whatever, I give up." He chuckled handing me the paper back. I slipped it back into the file and then slid the file back into the drawer. We began to walk out in silence, until Steve broke it.

"Wait, you seriously sing?"

"Oh my gosh why did I let you read that?" I grunted as we continued walking.

"I'm just asking!" he laughed.

"Yes, I _sang, _notice the past tense."

"Alex it's not like I'm asking you to sing to me, I was just curious."

"Okay, like no offense or anything but _good._"

"It cannot be that bad, four years of choir? _And _you were the lead?" he continued on.

"I'm changing the subject! Do you like pandas? What about ducks? Ducks can be fuzzy, right?" I said as we made our way to the door.

Steve just chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Only you, Als."

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and of course, as I had expected, my boss had fired me. But that didn't matter, SHIELD was paying tons more a month than a ridiculous waitress job at a café. Steve and I had seemed to become closer, he loosened up little by little. He was still really shy if dating terms came up, or if I complemented him he still blushed, same with me. But he felt more like a best friend now more than anything, and I loved him for that. He was always there when I needed him. Piper and I had finally been able to pay off our noise complaint bills, and even had some extra cash to go shopping or eat out every now and then. I had gotten my hair re-done, and I had the colored streaks taken out and dip-dyed the lower half a crimson red, the top remaining black of course.

Work had lightened up, and basically everyone had gotten to live their lives. Tony and Bruce had been gone for a while doing who knows what, Thor had returned to Asgard probably a couple of days after the whole GMO crisis had been averted, Steve stayed in town with Piper and I, and Natasha and Clint, no one knows. I myself think they went back to Budapest, but they don't share much about their assassinating missions.

One morning, I awoke in my warm bed to the bright sun beaming in through my curtains and someone nocking on the apartment door.

"Piper," I groaned. "Someone's at the door," There was no answer. Just another few knocks. "Piper!" I called. Nothing. I finally rolled myself out of bed and walked out to the main room of our apartment; Piper wasn't on the couch. I walked over to the door and opened it, and of course Steve was standing there with his adorable grin on his handsome face.

"Why are you here so early?" I groaned, still half-asleep.

"Good morning to you to, more like good afternoon." he chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost two, pm."

"Oh gosh! Seriously?!" I said, snapping out of it.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, my gosh that's embarrassing, just, come in, don't mind the usual mess." I said, rubbing my messy hair. I yawned and made my way to the counter, and I saw a note from Piper. The note read: _Als, bf came by and took me out for today. Sorry for the short notice, I didn't want to wake you since it's only 11am. I should be back by dinner. -Pipes_

"Where's Piper?" Steve asked.

"Boyfriend," I said holding up the note.

"Ah, that explains it." He looked at me for a second, and I watched his eyes keep glancing up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing..."

"It's my hair, isn't it?"

"I never said that..."

"Right so you just happen to be glancing at my head for no reason?"

"I didn't say that either..." he smiled.

"Oh my word I'll go fix myself up, just, try and make yourself at home...it's like a bomb went off in here." I muttered as I walked back to the bedroom to get changed. I'd changed in my bedroom before when Steve was in the apartment, and yes he was in the main room probably just looking at the pictures on the wall or something, but I still felt awkward. I locked the door and everything, not that Steve would open the door, but my paranoia always got the best of me.

After I fixed my hair, I got changed into my usual attire; skinny jeans, combat boots, and a shirt with my favorite bands on it; and went back out to see Steve.

"That was fast," he chuckled.

"Because I don't put on makeup like normal girls," I retorted walking back to the kitchen counter. I hoisted myself up onto the counter and sat there.

"Because you don't need to," Steve said, blushing softly.

"Thanks," I smiled, feeling some heat rush to my cheeks as well. "So, did you have any plans for today?"

"Not necessarily, thought we could just spend some time together," he smiled walking up to me.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled.

"But, I thought we could go somewhere and spend that time together in that particular place," he chuckled.

"So your basically asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

"Sounds even better," I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't catch on, Isabella Williamson is Piper's mother (I'm sure you did but I'm just recapping); and for any of you who watch/watched the Nickelodeon show "House of Anubis" the character Patricia Williamson did have a sister named Piper Williamson, but it was just the first name that came to mind when I was writing. All credits go to Nickelodeon/Studio 100 for the character's name-that was literally all I used lol.**

**So I found this super ironic...the name Alex literally means protector of humanity! I saw that and I was like WHOA THAT JUST BLEW ME OUT OF THE WATER! Like...gosh that's so flipping ironic! Okay, nocturnal outburst over. ****Anywho, THAT'S A WRAP! I hope you guys liked this chapter...PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING PEOPLE! DON'T BE AFRAID! ;D Lol had to get that out of my system XD Also thanks again to all those who did review, and keep on following and favorite-ing! It means a bunch! ;D I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :)**


End file.
